Right There Waiting
by anais117
Summary: [Repost with Edits] Modern Au- Peeta, Katniss and Gale have been best friends since they were five. After learning that his fiance has done the unthinkable, Peeta needs the comfort of his friends and family to help him get through this. Set in NYC- Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**It's been almost a year since I wrote this story and I decided now to edit it and re-post it. There are some minor changes but the plot is the same. Check it out if you haven't and let me know what you think if it's new to you.**

* * *

"She cheated on me," are the first words out of Peeta's mouth on the phone call I picked up while I was at work.

"What?" I reply incredulously, walking away from my desk and into the empty conference room nearby.

"Katniss, my mom and sister just told me that they heard some stuff about Delly and when I confronted her she admitted that she cheated." Peeta sounds defeated in his words and all I can feel is rage building up inside.

Peeta, Gale and I have been best friends since we first met in kindergarten and now in our late 20's we're more like siblings. We've all spent a lot of time in one another's houses for sleepovers, holidays; you name it. Nearly 5 years ago he started dating Delly; spending a considerable amount of time with her, and after about 6 months she moved into the house he bought with his older sister Prim and her husband. Peeta and Delly were engaged to be married last year and with only 4 weeks until the wedding this bombshell is dropped.

"That little bitch," is all I can say before Peeta interrupts.

"Don't do anything to her Katniss. I know you. Just come to my house after work. I called in today after trying in vain to sleep off the news I heard last night."

Instantly I feel like I need to protect him; both Gale and I always feel that way about him and I'm sure we feel that way about one another. I hang up with him promising not to contact Delly even though I want to go to her job right now and rip her blond hair out.

For the rest of the day I sit at my desk going through my memories of our friendship and how much I know he's hurting. Peeta has always been the life of the party and he loves those close to him fiercely. I couldn't imagine having to deal with such betrayal.

After work I text Gale and he tells me he'll come by after work tonight; he found out soon after I did it seems. When I reach Peeta's house I see the cars of his family parked in the driveway and on the street. They are also very protective of him and whenever there's a problem they always come together.

I enter through the side entrance where Peeta and Delly resided. The house is a one family house but he renovated and furnished the basement to share with his ex-fiancé. He knew his sister and brother in law would have kids soon after they bought the house so he opted to take the basement. Usually when I come over to Peeta's it's always something going on and people always around. Today it's quiet and all I hear is his family upstairs.

I smell food cooking and I know his mother has started her comfort dinner. Gina wasn't always a good mother to her children, mostly because she suffered from postpartum depression after she had Peeta; the youngest, but as her children grew she got better. I hear his brother, Rye upstairs as well as Prim, talking. Peeta is sprawled across his bed, red faced when I find him.

"Hey," he whispers when he sees me and I have to hold back my own tears at the state he's in. I sit next to him and run my hands through his blonde curls in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper back to him as I lean down to pull him into a hug. I feel him start to shake and I know he's crying again. He's always been able to express himself like this in front of me and I think that's why we have such a strong friendship; there are no reservations. I lay next to him and we face one another.

"What happened?" I request, knowing he would want me to get him to talk about it. Peeta doesn't like to hold things in and he always appreciated when I would pull it out of him. It would help him feel better.

"My mom said one of the neighbors saw Delly at a restaurant getting cozy with some guy and that's when they asked her if we had broken up. Prim had suspected something because Delly had been acting strange around her the last few weeks. I guess I was just too tired from work to notice."

Peeta works in the IT department at a nearby hospital, and he had been doing doubles to help pay for the wedding. He also picked up some shifts at the family bakery where both Rye and Prim work full-time. They had planned to get married in a short ceremony and then embark on a cruise to the Bahamas with some family members. He was doing everything with his family like he always does.

"I called her at work during her break last night and she confessed it on the phone. She came home afterward trying to beg for my forgiveness and we argued until I told her to leave. I just don't understand Katniss. I gave her everything," he cries and I begin to wipe his tears. "I bought a house with Prim so we could have a home. I took on extra shifts so we wouldn't have to borrow for the wedding. I bought her the fucking most expensive ring possible because that's what she wanted, and she does this?" Peeta is shaking again and I pull him to my chest running my hands through his hair continuing in my effort to soothe him.

"It's okay," I coo. "I'm here for you. All of us are. Gale is coming by tonight so maybe we can just have a few drinks in the backyard." I feel him nod against me but the intensity of his cries doesn't settle down.

We lay there for what seems like hours before I hear a knock on his door. I go to answer it and find his dad there, who hugs me in greeting before walking over to Peeta's bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and begins to pat Peeta's leg.

"Your mother made dinner and she wanted me to bring you upstairs. Everyone is up there and wants you to know we're there for you," he speaks to his son.

Peeta sits up and scoots over on the bed and his dad pulls him in for a hug while I look on. I've always been a little jealous at how close his family is and that's probably why I spend so much time with them. I'm an only child and my parents split when I was young. My mother is a nurse at the same hospital Peeta works at but they don't interact much. I still live with her to save money but we don't talk to one another other than to split the bills. I feel more at home with Peeta anyway so it was never a big deal for me to be here as much as I am.

When we walk upstairs a little while later, we're greeted by his whole immediate family. His nephew Jason is sitting on his father lap, who is Gale's brother Rory, who both are sitting next to Rye. Prim is in the kitchen with his mother making finishing touches on dinner. I go around the room hugging them all and just as I get to the kitchen to hug them, Gina is bringing out the food.

"Hello Katniss," she smiles at me. "I'm glad you're here. Peeta really needs his family now." It makes me feel good to know that I'm a part of the family.

We sit down to eat a large pasta dinner complete with garlic bread, chicken parmesan and dessert. I start to dig in but can't help but notice how disinterested Peeta is in food and part of me loses my appetite. Gina starts to pass around the garlic bread and it looks like they brought it straight from work.

Peeta's parents own an Italian bakery in the Bensonhurst section of Brooklyn, but they all live in the Bay Ridge section. Gina is Italian but Kevin has a European background with his blonde hair and blue eyes that match all the children. It's almost funny seeing a non-Italian name on an Italian bakery, especially since it started as a family business on Gina's side. When her parents died they passed it down to her and Kevin, and they promptly renamed it so it would stand out from all the other Italian bakeries.

After coaxing and failing to feed Peeta, I give up on my own plate and decide to pack it away to take home later. I head back downstairs with Peeta, holding his hand tightly as I guide him down the stairs. His family gives him some space and knows that with me being there, it will be enough for right now. At one point Gina thought I would end up with her son but we were too close to have that sort of relationship which we finally realized when we got older. We tried in high school but it was awkward so we just decided to stay good friends.

Peeta hands me his cell phone and I see 8 missed calls and 25 new text messages from Delly. I guess she's trying to apologize but all I want to do is get to her and rip her throat out. What a dirty bitch. I don't think I ever really warmed up to Delly even though she seemed nice enough. There was always something about her I didn't like but couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but now we know.

It's dark outside when Gale finally arrives and he's still in his work uniform. He is a Police Officer for the NYPD and has no reservations walking around in full gear, gun included.

"Mellark," he speaks to Peeta who is sitting down on the couch staring blankly at the door to the back yard. "Katniss," he speaks in my direction; I'm in the kitchen getting beers for us.

"Can you legally drink in that," I laugh pointing at his uniform as I walk into the living room.

"It's okay, I'm off duty."

"Why didn't you change?" I inquire.

"Had to get here for my bro." He pats Peeta's back but he doesn't respond. He is still staring off into space even when I put a hand on his arm and coax him into the backyard.

We sit in some lawn chairs he has out there, staring at the sky drinking our beers.

"I'm really sorry about Delly," Gale begins. "I thought it would all work out, you know? She used to make you so happy."

"Used to," Peeta reiterates somberly.

"Don't worry you have us," I try to sound optimistic. "We'll go out this weekend and get wrecked. You can bring along some of your work friends even. It'll be fun." I continue but I know Peeta will probably just want to stay in the next few days outside of going to work to collect his thoughts.

"I'll help you pack her shit," Gale announces and I start to think of all the stuff they shared in that house. It's not just a break up; it's almost like removing a vital organ. You spend so much time with someone and invest so much and then when it's over you have to get rid of it all. Delly has so much stuff in that house; she decorated it when she moved in. To really get rid of all things reminding him of her, we might have to sell the house. My anger boils up again but I stuff it down because I know Peeta needs us calm.

After one beer Gale stops because he has to drive home while I have about 4 and Peeta 6. Gale bids us farewell citing an early morning and I sit with Peeta on the couch again.

"I think I might have to ask Prim to drive me home," I tell him feeling my intoxication. He looks over to me, his blue eyes shining with tears threatening to fall.

"Can you just stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." I'm not a stranger with sharing a bed with Peeta as adults. Many a time with my own break ups he's been there for me holding me in my bed smoothing my hair and unraveling my braid. He always knows what to say and how to say it.

"Sure Peeta," I reply. I walk him to his bed and I take off my shoes. He's been in pajamas all day so all he has to do is climb right in.

"I changed the sheets this morning," he deadpans. "I didn't want to smell her anymore. I even threw out the pillows. Lucky for me Prim had extras." I scoot closer to him tangling my hands in his hair again. It was something we also liked as children; having our hair played it. I think it started with his mother; that was her way of soothing her children between her bad days, and it rubbed onto the two of us.

"You know she doesn't deserve you, right? I don't think she ever did," I speak softly to him as play in his curls. Peeta closes his eyes trying to squeeze in the tears and I lean in to kiss him on his forehead; something else we've always done since we were kids.

"And all this time I thought I didn't deserve her," his voice chokes and his chin shakes while his nose reddens. In that instant I pull him closer and he cries all over again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at lenai17 and anais117-fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for following this new version of the story. You will notice some editing in this chapter and some new information! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"And do you Delilah take Peeta as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health to death do you part?" _

_A smile crosses her face as a gentle breeze causes the blonde curls alongside her face to brush lightly against her blushed cheeks. Her veil hangs around her head and she has on the diamond earrings and necklace that belonged to her grandmother. Delly's blue eyes twinkle as she begins to speak._

_"Not in a million years!" And I'm taken off guard by her bluntness. Her laughs rings out and I turn around and notice everyone is laughing at me; my parents, my friends, even Katniss. _

_"What?" I manage and a guy appears out of nowhere who's tall with dark hair and grey eyes. _

_"Come on Dells, let's get out of here. I'll show you what a real man is like," and he grabs her by the waist and dips her low into a kiss._

I sit up abruptly, my face wet with tears and sweat as I'm halfway between dreaming and being awake. I feel an arm around my waist and for a second I feel like I'm still in my nightmare; that is until I look at who is attached to the arm.

_Katniss_

For a moment she felt like her; she's even sprawled across my bed like how she used to be. Tears prick my eyes as I think about why it's not Delly and then it all hits me again; she cheated on me. I have to call off the wedding and that means I have to talk to _her_ at some point. Katniss stayed with me last night after I had a couple of beers and didn't want to sleep alone; I hadn't slept alone in years.

I quietly untangle myself from Katniss, earning a few mumbles from her sleeping form, and head to the bathroom to start my shower. The thoughts of Delly overwhelm me and soon I'm emptying the contents of my stomach on the tile floor of the shower. Afterward the tears begin and all I can do is lean against the back of the shower in attempt to steady myself as I break down. I end up in a seated position softly speaking her name until I'm all pruned and my eyes are bloodshot from the crying. I smell the faint aroma of breakfast as I put on my robe and I suspect Katniss is already up and in the kitchen.

"Good morning. How are you…" She cuts herself off when she sees me. The cup of coffee she held in her hand she puts down as she rushes over to me.

"Like shit." I respond as she reaches me and wraps me in a hug. I try my hardest not to break down again and just let myself revel in warmth of her embrace. We've always been affectionate Katniss and I, even when we were in relationships. Katniss is like my sister so I never wanted to hold back emotions with her. I think that is why our relationship is so strong.

"Unfortunately, I have to talk to Delly before work tonight," I tell her as I pull back from the hug and witness Katniss' eyes begin to well up with tears. I give her a small smile before wiping her tears away and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Stupid wedding and stupid cruise," I chuckle.

"We should still go," she sniffles. "No use wasting a trip like that. We'll make the best out of it," and I nod my head in agreement.

Over my cup of coffee and Katniss' bacon and eggs, I send a text to Delly asking her to meet me in the early afternoon at the bakery. There's a few things I need to discuss with her about everything going forward and I rather get it over with as soon as possible. My immediate family already knows what happened and Prim and Mom assured me they would get the word out to our extended family as well as Delly's.

I want to meet her at the bakery because it's neutral territory; neither at my house nor hers. Most of all because I don't want either of us to make a scene because at this point I don't know what will happen when I see her again.

* * *

"Hi Peeta," her voice high as she walks toward me when I enter the bakery. I try to keep my face expressionless and I nod and motion her to follow me to the back.

"Peeta I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," she begins before I can even close the door of the office.

"Stop apologizing," I speak forcefully not realizing what I've been holding back. "I'm only here so we can settle a few things for the next couple of weeks. I'm calling off the wedding and I want your stuff out of the house." She looks at me with big eyes and I know she is about to cry.

"Just don't," I cross my hands in the air in front of me. "You did this to yourself honestly. I've never done anything to you but give you everything you've ever asked for, and you repay me with this bullshit?" I stare at her and those beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with fill with tears. "Give me back my ring", I choke and I have to turn around to recompose myself. I hear the rustling of her hands as she pulls the 2 karat princess cut diamond off her finger and places it on the desk. I turn around without looking at her and take the ring and shove it in my pocket hastily.

"How much time do I have?" Her voice trembles.

"A week," I respond, my voice flat.

"What about the cruise?" And for the first time today I laugh dryly.

"You're not invited anymore," I finally look up at her as tears run down her face. "Any other arrangements it will be done through Prim. You know my work schedule so come by the house when I'm not there." I breathe and for a minute I watch her silently cry, which causes my stomach to twist and turn. This woman hurt me so bad but for a second all I want to do is hold her again. "I'm done talking about this," I finally manage to tell her and I turn around and head out the door not looking back as I hear her start to cry.

I barely make it to the sidewalk before I'm vomiting up the coffee I had this morning. Tears start to well up and I try my hardest to get into my car to try to settle down. Before I get in I grab a bottle of water and rinse my mouth out and spit into the street. I sit on the driver's side and through tear filled eyes I send a text to Katniss telling her what happened. She responds that she'll be by tonight after I get home from work.

I feel so lucky to have to come to work today and put on a fake smile. _Not._ Everyone else seems to be in their own little world smiling at me and saying good afternoon when I walk in. I make it to the time clock and have to breathe in and out a few times before I head to my locker to put my stuff down. I'm working in the back office today so I won't have to see too many people but of course my good friend at work Finnick spots me before I slip back there.

I sent him a text about the situation yesterday because I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone besides my family. He gives me a sympathetic smile and I return a similar one. I start to mull in my head how I will tell each one of my coworkers the bad news. I had been telling them all about my upcoming wedding and cruise and even had a countdown on my Facebook page on how many days I had left until the big day. We were down to 31 days yesterday; roughly 4 weeks, when I took it down.

Slowly but surely I tell my closer co-workers the details and when others inquire about how I feel about getting married or any similar questions, I tell them I called it off with little to no explanation. They don't question me further and just give me a sad smile or a surprised "oh", and turn the other way.

* * *

The next two weeks are complete torture for me. Delly took her time getting her crap out of the house while Katniss helped me choose to go on the cruise and consider all the details surrounding my now solo status in reference to the trip. She even called the remaining family members and friends on both sides that weren't going on the cruise, to inform them of the change. I made it clear to Delly's family that I would rather her not show up for the cruise and I was even willing to give her back the money she paid for it. I was really desperate for guaranteed peace, but her father quickly shot down the idea insisting that she was going to get what she deserved and she could eat the money. He loved his daughter but he knew the type of man I was; I would never hurt her.

I took of a few weeks of vacation from work for the intended week at my parent's vacation home and wedding/cruise, and this is my last week before it all starts. I can't help but be reminded of what could have been when I think about this vacation. Some of the older ladies at work give me sympathetic pats on the back when they find out, and a few even bring me food to comfort me. I'm overwhelmed by the support and it helps me maintain a smile while I'm there.

Katniss has also been very integral part of the healing process, as she always came over to just sit with me on the couch or in the backyard, and often to spend the night. At the end of the week on my last day, I go out with a few coworkers and they all make sure to buy me a drink. I take a taxi home afterward with Rory and Prim having picked up my car earlier in the evening.

I'm not as drunk as I thought when I arrive home so I text Gale and Katniss so that they can come over to hang out. Gale had some family business to attend to so he opts out but Katniss texts me back that she's on her way and with a late dinner. She walks in a little while later with my favorite comfort food; Chinese, and some specialty root beer she had to drive to Williamsburg to purchase.

"Hey," she greets, leaning down to kiss my cheek as I lean up against the back of the couch. I've already showered and changed by the time she comes over and my intoxication is waning from earlier.

"Hey." I grab the root beer and food from her and set it down on the coffee table.

"Are you ready for next week?" Katniss looks at me as she takes off her shoes. She's still in her work clothes but her hair is pulled up in her signature braid. She must have worked late tonight getting her last paperwork in before next week, as she took two weeks off as well. I playfully pull on her braid and then take off the hair tie and begin to unravel her hair.

"Sure," I smile as her hair falls loose around my fingers. "I'm really glad you took that extra time off to come upstate with us because now both of us will be single instead of before when you were the fifth wheel." She swats my arm and smiles as she leans forward to grab a root beer to open for me and then herself. Katniss leans on my shoulder sipping it and humming to herself.

"You've been really strong Peeta; for the both of us," she begins as she sets her bottle down. "Because seriously, I wanted to rip that chick's hair out when she came over the other day when I was here. I wanted to slap that fake smile off her face when she tried to talk to me." I laugh at how violent she seems, but she really isn't; she's just trying to protect me as usual.

"I'm glad you didn't. I can't have my best friend in jail when I need her the most." I smooth her hair behind her ear before I inch forward to open up the food containers.

"Yes my favorite; sesame chicken and white rice." I stick my fork into a piece of broccoli and swirl it into the sauce and take a bite and then feed the rest to Katniss.

"What did you get?" I say while bringing a piece of chicken to my mouth.

"Curry chicken and white rice. You want to try a piece?" She offers me and I lean over for her to place it in my mouth.

"Spicey," I add and she nods.

"Just how I like it," she grins.

We finish our dinner and head out to the backyard with our drinks to stare up at the stars.

"I love it out here," I tell her wistfully. "Look at how bright those stars are. I guess we're lucky it's mostly residential around here, huh?" I look over to her and she agrees. Some parts of Brooklyn you can barely see anything but fortunate for my family, we live far up in Bayridge where there is mostly houses. We are close to the highway and the park where it feels more like the suburbs than the city, in my opinion. If you go the opposite way near 5th avenue, there are more apartment buildings and light pollution from all the stores.

"It is beautiful; seriously I don't want to go home. Can I move in?" She jokes, but some days I think I want her to stay to be permanent. Just having her next to me the last few weeks have calmed me down when all I want to do is cry and possibly punch something. As the night progresses it gets colder so we head back inside.

"Do you need me to stay tonight?" She wonders aloud as she gathers our empty bottles.

"If you want to. You know I could use the company." I smile at her.

"Sure Peeta, anything you need. My vacation started the same time yours did and I'm already packed for upstate and for the cruise. I have my bags in the trunk of my car," she motions outside.

"Sounds good," I reply. "Has your mother said anything about you staying over here by the way?" I remember Katniss telling me her mom complains when she's over here too much. It's funny though because when I see her mom at work when I'm up on her unit fixing a computer, she doesn't say much to me.

"No, but she does send her regrets." I nod with a straight face as I gather the food containers to bring to the kitchen to store in the refrigerator.

We settle in my bed later in the same position as always, me on her stomach with my arm around her waist and her hand on my back. I made sure you hug her tightly and kiss her forehead before getting into bed, wanting her know as often as possible how much I appreciate her right now.

"The next two weeks are going to be great Peeta. Upstate we'll get to do all the fall stuff they have available; maybe even catch a fair or two, and then when we get back to go on the cruise, we have so much planned for you." It's a relief she offered to research this for me because I actually wasn't planning on doing much else but being in my room and doing other couple activities with Delly.

"I hope so," I reply patting her stomach. Her gentle rubbing on my back eventually lulls me off to sleep and for a moment I forget about reality and just hold on to the feeling her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the feeling of Peeta's hair wrapped around my fingers and him heavy on my chest. He's really nestled in there against my breast bone and I wonder how that's even comfortable with my lack of padding for one, and if he can even breathe with his nose pressed up against me like that. I look down at him as I slowly pull my fingers out of his wild curls and let them fall down to my sides. He stirs a bit and mumbles something as he tightens his hold around my waist. I must feel like a body pillow to him or something, I surmise but unfortunately I'm not and it's starting to feel uncomfortable. I hate to ruin this moment for him but I need run a small errand this morning. I've decided to confront Delly about what she's done to Peeta and I want to do it before we go upstate later to his parent's vacation home.

After a quick shower and getting dressed, I prepare a small breakfast for myself and leave Peeta's on a plate on the stove. I leave him a note on the refrigerator telling him I'm going to meet up with Delly but also that I promise I won't do anything to her. There are no guarantees though that I won't have an argument with her, but I'm sure he wouldn't be upset about that. I decide I'll meet her at her brother's house; he lives in Park Slope, where I found out she was staying. When I arrive, I catch her before she gets into her car to head out somewhere.

"Can I talk to you?" I call out with a slightly raised voice across the small lawn as I get out of my car. She turns around and gives me a nervous smile and nods. We head into the house and into the kitchen to sit down at the table. It seems her brother and his family isn't home.

"Katniss before you begin I just want to you know that this whole thing is between me and Peeta." I look at her trying not to show the emotions that are bubbling up inside of me.

"It's between me too because he's my best friend," I interject not able to hide my full emotions any longer. "And up until recently I thought you were my friend too."

"We were- _are_ friends Katniss, but this isn't something I want to discuss with you. You wouldn't understand." I look at her and quirk my eyebrows.

"We're _not_ friends," I raise my voice and she swallows thickly. "And what do you mean I wouldn't understand? You fucked someone else!" I scream at her now. "How selfish could you be to do that to him? He trusted and loved you and now you broke his heart."

"I'm selfish?" She looks shocked and almost hurt. "Do you know how it feels to be in a relationship with someone who has a girl for a best friend? One I'm sure he loves, and her him?" I'm not sure where she is going with this and frankly it has nothing to do why she betrayed him.

"What does that have to do with anything Delly? I'm more like a sister to him than anything. Why would that bother you?" Delly lowers her head and starts to pull at her hair.

"I couldn't compete with you anymore Katniss," she replies sadly. "I love him, but not enough to share him with you." She's trying in vain to control her upper lip from shaking but it doesn't work.

"Then why would you cheat on him? You could have talked to him or worst case scenario; you could have just broken up with him, instead of getting this close to marrying him. Do you know how much time, energy, and money he put into all of this, just to be able to make that day possible for you two?"

"I know what went into all of that and I thought it would change how I felt about you but it didn't. I started to panic and..." she trails off.

"You hopped onto another guy's dick?" I stand up to walk away because I'm so disgusted, but I feel her hand on my arm in an effort to stop me, but I shake it off.

"Please Katniss, I feel bad enough for what I did. I could never apologize enough to Peeta, but I know he'll be alright because he'll still have you." I shake my head again.

"You don't make sense Delly. He wanted _you_, not me. We're friends and that's it. Now you ruined him and he'll be damaged for months, maybe even years after this. No one he's ever dated has ever done something like this to him. You destroyed him." Delly's face is red and wrinkling as tears begin to slide down her face.

"You'll pick up the pieces Katniss, you always do." She starts to sob at this point, and I turn to head out the front door. I don't know what to think about what she said because it doesn't make sense to me. If she was so uncomfortable with the relationship that I had with Peeta she should have confronted either him or both of us. At the end of the day, Peeta didn't deserve any of this.

I head back to Peeta's house in silence, shoving my conversation with Delly to the back of my thoughts. I want my vacation with Peeta and his family to be good so I won't bring up what she said to me until after we get back from the cruise. I don't normally like holding things from Peeta, but I'm sure he'll be happy I did once I tell him.

Peeta is sitting on the edge of the couch staring off into space when I walk into his living room. I immediately put down my purse and rush over to him.

"Hey you're back," he speaks hoarsely as the movement of me on the couch snaps him back into reality. I smooth some curls off his forehead as he attempts to give me a small smile. In his hands I see a medium sized box he's holding

"What's that?" I question pointing at it and he shakes his head and places it on the floor.

"Nothing, nothing," he ignores my question. "So I'm guessing since I don't see blood on your hands you didn't kill Delly?" He attempts to laugh and now I shake my head.

"Peeta are you alright?" I ask softly as I place my hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," he tries to smile again. He continues to stare at me and I finally decide to change the subject.

"I had to settle some things," I finally answer his question. "But it's alright now. Did you eat anything?"

"Yes, thank you," he responds. I continue to pat his arm until he finally leans against my shoulder and I change positions on the couch; my legs folded and facing him, and wrap him into an embrace. He doesn't cry or anything, but just settles against my body. We sit there like that for a few minutes before he decides it's time to finish his packing.

By the afternoon we pile into Prim's minivan with Rory and Jason. Rye isn't coming; they didn't have enough coverage at the bakery for both him and Prim to take off, but he will be going on the cruise. On our way upstate we stop by Gale's house and pick him and Johanna up. The drive to the house is peaceful and fun, with Jason putting on a show for us laughing and singing. He's nearly two years old and his little personality makes everyone that comes in contact with him instantly love him.

Kevin and Gina are already at the house; they left yesterday afternoon, when we arrive. The air is clean and crisp with the sun shining bright in the clear sky. It's early October and I can smell and see the evidence of Fall everywhere. The leaves are changing, the smell of chimneys that have already been lit fill the air; I love it up here. The house has 4 bedrooms and originally I was going to sleep on the pull-out couch downstairs since I was the only single person coming, but Peeta has offered the bed in his room.

For whatever reason I begin to think of what Delly told me earlier about not wanting to compete with me anymore, and I start to realize why she would think my relationship with Peeta may be more than just a friendship. I'm going to be sharing a bed with him tonight, and I have been for weeks. It's something I didn't even hesitate to do and I don't think it's all because of what Delly did. I would have done it regardless if he needed me to. I just think of us as really close friends honestly and never thought of Peeta in that light other than in high school when we tried dating each other. I guess looking outside in, it would be peculiar.

I shake it off and head upstairs to put down my suitcase. Peeta is right behind me and gives me a smile; the drive must have calmed him, when he walks into the room. I assume I give him an uneasy one in return when he asks me what's wrong.

"Oh nothing," I lie. "Just a little tired from the drive I guess. I think I may take a nap for a little while. Your parents didn't plan anything for us today did they?" I play with my braid nervously as I speak to him.

"No, today we're just settling in. They have a calendar of events we're going to tackle starting tomorrow so maybe we can look over it tonight after dinner?" I smile and nod my head.

"Okay." After Peeta puts down his suitcase he leaves the room and closes the door. What is wrong with me? I've never lied to Peeta in my life and now I am, just to protect something Delly said in an argument? The same Delly that hurt my friend to the point of me thinking he might need therapy? I shake my head to myself and kick off my shoes before lying on the bed.

When I wake up I see it has gotten dark and from the smell wafting in the room, I'm guessing Gina has started to cook. I get up out of the bed and stretch and then walk down the stairs in just my socks. The whole family; except for Gina who is in the kitchen, is sitting around the couch looking at the television. They're playing _Guitar Hero_ and Jason is dancing to the songs. Peeta's head perks up when he sees me out the corner of his eye standing and observing everyone.

"So there's the sleepy head," he announces and Jason looks my way smiling. He barrels over to me and I lift him up.

"Yes I'm awake." I smile at everyone and sit down next to Prim carefully holding Jason. She starts to tickle his bare feet and he laughs heartedly.

"Dinner is ready," I hear Gina call from the kitchen. Peeta turns off the console and then the television and everyone walks towards the huge dining room table. I hand Jason to Prim and he smiles and kicks and that's when I feel an arm go around my waist.

"Feel better?" Peeta asks me with his eyebrows quirking up.

"Yes," I say breathlessly and I feel my cheeks warm.

"Good, let's dig in then." He lets me go and heads over to the table.

I recover from my lapse of embarrassment and sit down at the table next to Peeta. Johanna helps Gina bring in the dishes of food and Gale and Rory bring in the utensils. I stand up to help but Gina swats me to sit back down.

"You're helping enough dear," and she points to Peeta. I'm starting to feel like there's some joke going around that I'm not in on. She's the second person today to insinuate something going on between Peeta and I. Once again I shake it off and start to take from the dishes that are being passed around. Gina made lasagna tonight and a big green salad. There are desserts from the bakery; rainbow cookies and cannolis that are tempting me to engage my sweet tooth.

After we're all stuffed and I do the dishes with Peeta, we retire to the couch once again. We settle on an action movie that somehow Jason falls asleep on. At that point Prim and Rory are yawning so they go upstairs to go to bed. Kevin and Gina head up next and finally Gale and Johanna. I'm left on the far end of the couch and Peeta on the other trying to seem like I'm so enthralled in the movie that I don't realize it's only both of us left.

"Come sit next to me," he pats the cushion next to him. I get up and sit down next to him; he puts his arm around me pulling me close and kisses my forehead.

"I think we're going to have to watch this again, I'm feeling beat," he offers a few minutes later.

"Let's go upstairs," I reply as the thought of sleeping next to him has somehow caused my cheeks to warm.

He looks over to me and smooths my hair behind my ear, "Okay," and he turns around to shut off the television. I wait for him to start walking towards the stairs before I get up and take my time to stretch. Peeta is walking slowly and I think it's because he's waiting for me to catch up. I do and he slips his hand in mine and gently smiles at me when he does. I don't react to the gesture but I feel him stifle a yawn as he leads me up the stairs and into the room. I've never consciously noticed how much affection we share between the two of us but I'm really starting to see Delly's point. I try to think back to the times I was around the both of them and I can't pinpoint the actions between Peeta and I. I guess I never noticed until she brought it up.

I dig out my nightclothes and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. Peeta is waiting outside when I'm done and yawns again as he goes in for his nightly ritual. I'm in the bed when he returns and he closes the door behind him. He slides in next to me and kisses my forehead goodnight. My goodnight is so quiet I'm surprised he hears me but I know he does. Peeta arranges himself on my stomach with his hand on my waist and my hand instinctively goes into his hair. I think I might have to talk to him sooner about this Delly thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss has been acting strange lately and I'm not exactly sure why. The last few mornings that we've been here I haven't been able to sleep properly because I would wake up to her all the way on the other side of the bed. Usually I wake up either laying on her or her wrapped around me. At first I thought nothing of it and would gently gather her closer to me. She would settle in without protest and then I'd be able to go back to sleep. It confused me though when it kept happening but I brushed it off, that is until this bizarre behavior was coupled with other ones.

Today we went pumpkin picking and usually when we have outings she always sticks near me and Gale, but instead she was with Prim the whole day. I know they are close and it's been different since Prim has been married and had Jason, but it's still not Katniss's typical behavior. I try to chalk it up to wanting to catch up with her but when I feel she intentionally falls asleep on the couch instead of waiting until we go up to bed, I confront her.

"Katniss," I whisper to her shaking her gently. "We need to talk." It's already late and everyone has already gone upstairs. I was hoping to have some alone time with Katniss to talk and that's when I noticed she was asleep.

"Peeta, I'm sleeping," her voice is raspy but if she's talking, she's awake enough I determine so I continue in my effort to wake up.

"Katniss, seriously, wake up." Her eyes flutter open and I stare at her. "What's going on with you?" I keep my stare and she looks at me as if she doesn't know what I'm saying.

"Nothing Peeta, I just fell asleep. Let's go upstairs." She starts to get up but I pull her back down to the couch.

"We need to talk," I say more firmly. She looks over to me and her eyes are fixed on mine.

"What do you want to talk about Peeta?"

"Something is off with you since we left Brooklyn. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Peeta," she responds to me and gathers the blanket that she was just wrapped in.

"Are you sure?" I prod and she nods her head and wipes her hand across her cheek. Then I try to think back to the day we left and remember she spoke to Delly and I immediately ask her the inevitable. "Did Delly do something to you?"

Katniss is visibly disturbed when I mention Delly and I know I hit the nail on the head.

"It was nothing Peeta," she shakes her head.

"What did she say? I'll call her right now and yell at her if she did anything to you," I raise my voice and I feel my cheeks begin to feel hot.

"It's okay Peeta, just calm down," she states as she places her hand on my arm in an effort to calm me. Katniss doesn't like to see me get mad because it isn't often that I do and when I do it's usually intense.

"What did she say then?" I finally ask her after a few minutes of trying to focus on her touch on my skin.

"She tried to blame me for why she cheated. She said she was tired of competing with me for your attention." I put my head in my hands and suddenly I remember an argument we had after I wanted to take Katniss to a play for her birthday. Delly wanted to come along but I wanted it to be just me and Katniss and of course Delly blew up and didn't speak to me for a week.

"She's been jealous of you for the longest," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she spoke. "No matter how many times I tried to reassure her, it wouldn't help. She used it against me to get that engagement ring after she didn't like the one that was my grandmother's. Delly thought it was too small and kept referencing the diamond earrings I got you when you received that bonus at work."

I keep my head down and try to hold in my anger but my jaw is clenching. I feel the couch shift and Katniss is pulling my head into her lap to start to stroke her hands through my hair. She always knows how to soothe me and she's the only one I allow to do this. I tried to have Delly touch my hair, but it never felt right. I ended up telling her my scalp was becoming sensitive but in reality I just didn't want her to do that for me anymore. My breathing steadies as she continues her ministrations in my head and I close my eyes.

"She was terrible to me Katniss and I never let myself realize it. I let her get away with so much and I think she thought I would let her get away with this."

"Why Peeta? What about her did you love so much that kept you so blind?" Katniss requests as she digs deeper into my head.

I sigh heavily and begin. "At first she was really fun to be around; her outgoing personality I really liked and she loved to go to parties. Then as time went on she became more demanding but I overlooked it because I was in love with her. When I would get mad about her behavior she did things to convince me otherwise and I would hate it, but I let it slide." I'm holding back tears and I feel Katniss stop touching my hair and gently push me up into a sitting position. She leans in for a hug and I rest my head on her shoulder. I put my hands around her waist pulling her in tight, almost into my lap. Her hands are in my hair again and I run mine through the strands on her back.

"Your hair smells different," I sniff at the hair that is hanging alongside her neck. "Did you change your shampoo?" She lets out a small laugh as she nods her head slowly.

"Yes. I used what was in the bathroom and it's not my usual."

"I like your other one better." I sink in deeper into her shoulder and I feel her breath on my neck.

We stay like that for a few minutes and when she tries to pull away I place my hands on the sides of her face and lean my forehead on hers.

"Katniss, I need you now more than I've ever needed you before. You can't take what Delly said to you to heart. She's manipulative and I didn't find that out until it was too late. Please don't let her come between us." Tear starts to stream down my face and she wipes them away. I continue to cup her face and begin to wipe the tears that are building and falling down her cheeks.

"I won't," she chokes, "I'm here for you always," she cries gently and leans in closer to plant a small kiss on my lips. "You're my best friend Peeta and I would do anything for you to keep you from hurting. Tell me what you need for me to do." Her eyes search mine.

"Just stay with me; here, in my arms, everywhere. I just need you close to me."

"Okay, I can do that," and she wraps her arms more firmly around me and I reciprocate.

We head to bed that night with the renewal of our friendship and our hands intertwined. We hold one another tighter than we ever have before, almost like either one of us could float away. I revel in the weight of her pressing against me as we sleep; we changed positions, now she lies on my chest. Her hands still tangle in my hair and mine in hers. It's our own method to calm the other and it helps erase the stress of the day away.

In the morning I wake up to her sleeping form and a kiss on the forehead just doesn't seem to be enough for what I'm feeling. I trail the kisses down her nose and softly on her lips. Katniss stirs from my touch and pulls me closer.

"Good morning," she murmurs without opening her eyes and rubbing her hand on my chest.

"Morning," I smile. "Breakfast?"

We walk down the stairs and find Jason running around the living room with his toys. Prim is in the kitchen and Katniss squeezes my hand and gives me a small smile, then joins her to help with breakfast. I go over to Jason and pick him up and swing him around.

"Careful," I hear Prim call out, "I just fed him." I steady him and hold him close.

"Do you want to play with your trucks?" I ask him and he smiles at the mention of his favorite toys, and so I get on the floor with him and we play. Soon after I hear Prim and Katniss coming over with plates of food. I pull a piece a toast from my plate while sitting on the floor and feel a hand on my back. I turn around and Katniss is smiling at me.

"You're really good with him," she says as she eats a piece of bacon.

"Well he's a fun little guy," I reply and Jason starts to laugh.

After the rest of the family trickles down and eats breakfast, we head out to a county fair where there are corn mazes. To my relief, this time Katniss is by my side smiling and having a good time. I've never noticed how infectious her smiles are and I find myself lighting up every time I witness one. There's something about Katniss I've never noticed before; she does something to me whenever she's around. I thought I was just a fun loving guy; which I still think I am, but I now realize she may have been the source of it all along.

For the rest of the week we're upstate our days are similar. The weather has been good to us so we always find ourselves at a fair or at a farm picking fruit. The entire week my mother has made all types of food inspired by the produce we pick up and I really feel closer to them. I thought this trip would be hard for me since I spent so many weekends up here with Delly, but my family truly came through for me.

On the drive home on Sunday, Katniss falls asleep on my shoulder and I find myself stroking her hair and looking at her sleep.

"Everything all right back there?" and I look over and see Gale giving me a grin. I haven't told him about my recent revelation about Katniss, but in actuality I haven't told anyone. I don't know what exactly my feelings are telling me, but I do know I want her close to me as possible.

"Yea, she just had something in her hair," I respond with a straight face and Gale shakes his head at me and turns around with the same grin on his face. He has asked me in the past why I haven't tried to have a relationship with Katniss again after our failed high school attempt and my answer was always that I valued her more as a friend. I wonder if I'll still feel like that after all of this is over.

We drop Gale and Johanna off and they both bid us farewell until we see Gale tomorrow for the cruise. Johanna couldn't get that week off so she settled for the week upstate instead. Soon after we're back home and I gently nudge Katniss awake.

"We're home," I whisper, knowing she won't be going back to her actual home tonight. I help Rory unload the van while Prim brings a sleeping Jason inside. Katniss stumbles into my house still in a sleepy trance and I make sure Rory and Prim are settled in before I walk downstairs to check on her.

Katniss is lying across the couch sleeping soundly when I decide to bring her into the bedroom where it's quieter since I need to do some work on the computer. I admire her sleeping form and I take off her shoes and pull a comforter around her. I kiss her forehead before I leave the room, quietly closing the door. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out to check as I sit on the couch. _A new text message from Delly Cartwright._ I sigh audibly and open it.

_I'm coming on the cruise tomorrow. I don't think it's fair that I paid for something and can't get to use it. Our relationship status aside, I'm coming along. I'll stay with my family so don't worry about me bothering you. I hope you're having fun getting over me with Katniss._

I throw my phone on the couch and the anger I'm feeling drips from my fingertips. I immediately go into the kitchen and into a drawer and pull out a cigarette in the pack I hide in there for times like this. Katniss and I used to smoke back in high school but we quit together a few years ago. Now I just do it occasionally when I drink, and Katniss even more rare, but ultimately when I'm stressed out.

I walk outside on my patio and light up taking a long pull and willing myself not to scream. Why did I let it get so far with Delly? She's obviously trying to get under my skin by using Katniss. I remember her protesting that I even wanted her to come on the cruise and I remember getting really angry with her that day. There was no way I was going to exclude Katniss from this important day of my life. I remember that night Delly spent an hour "soothing" me on her knees. I hate that she used that to get me to forgive her when she would fuck up. I'm running my hands through my hair when I hear the door open.

"What happened?" Katniss asks as she walks up to me and takes the cigarette out of my hand to take a pull.

"Delly of course." We go back and forth with the cigarette until we finish it, and Katniss produces another one and we start on that. "She's coming on the cruise tomorrow." I continue flatly, dropping the butt on the ground and putting it out with my foot.

"Permission to go crazy bitch on her?" Katniss responds, and I laugh and pull her in my arms.

"You probably could right? International waters?" We both laugh again, and I kiss the top of Katniss's head.

"Your mom packed us some food that was leftover from the week so why don't we eat that and watch something on Netflix?" I agree and we walk inside where I sit on the couch while she heats up the food. Katniss brings one plate of food, a fork, and two beers. She begins to feed me as I search through the movies that are available for streaming. I watch her out the corner of my eye as she forks the food and brings it to her mouth and then repeats it to my mouth. She catches me and I look away.

"What?" she questions still forking the food.

"Nothing, just admiring your technique." She shakes her head grinning, and continues her pattern of feeding me then her.

"You're spoiling me Katniss," I speak in a sing song voice.

"You're my bestie; of course I'm spoiling you. You need it anyway," and she places the plate down and opens the beers and hands one to me.

"Cheers," she says clicking her beer to mine.

"Cheers."

We go to bed wrapped into each other as before, but unfortunately I don't get much sleep. I keep thinking about what nonsense Delly will be up to during the cruise and I nearly have an anxiety attack in the process. I sneak out the bed around 3am for another cigarette and resign to the couch afterward, not wanting to wake up Katniss. I hear her footsteps not 10 minutes later and I feel her sit down next to me.

"Come on," she says motioning her arms towards her body. She's wearing my sweatshirt and pajamas pants so the fabric swings when she tells me to come closer to her. I settle in between her legs and she wraps herself around me.

"Peeta, I can't see you like this. I think I will rip her head off if I see her tomorrow. You should send her a warning text to stay away from you, better yet I think I should. I don't even know how she has the audacity to show her face after all of this." Katniss runs her hands through my hair and I readjust myself, bringing her legs around my torso and drawing invisible lines on her smooth skin.

"I don't either, but legally I can't make her stay home. The ticket is in her name and it's too late for a refund. She just better stay away from the suite because the only woman I want staying in there with me is you Katniss." In response to my statement Katniss steadies her hand on the nape of my neck causing me to turn around to check on her.

"I've never stayed in a suite before on a cruise ship," she responds as her eyebrows furrow. I smooth some hair behind her ear and she looks at me slightly smiling. "Will you still be getting all the complementary newlywed stuff they were supposed to give you two?" Her voice is low as she asks this but I bring my hand down to hers to reassure her.

"Yes, but I'll just share it with you." Her cheeks tinge a slight pink so I turn back around to spare her any further embarrassment. Katniss is quiet for the rest of the time we are on the couch and eventually we fall asleep there in our usual embrace.

In the morning we wake up a bit groggy to the alarm on my cellphone. Reluctantly we both shower and get ready to meet everyone outside. A van picks up Prim, Rory, Jason, Katniss and I, and then we stop at Rye's house for him and his fiancée Alana. We head to the docks where we meet my parents and the rest of my family that is going.

After informing my family of the bad news of Delly, I immediately notice them all form a protective barrier around me where we take pictures and talk. Katniss is by my side smiling at me and whispering in my ear about how much fun we're going to have. It's all a welcomed distraction until I start to spot Delly's family as they come over respectively to hug me and shake my hand. I'm alright with it as we don't share any bad blood, but at some point I see _her. _

Delly is laughing with one of her cousins and suddenly she turns to me and gives me a small smile. I feel all types of emotions build up and that's when Katniss notices my off expression. She sees Delly and stares daggers at her to the point of her covering her face and stalking away to hide within her family. This is definitely going to be a long eventful week.

* * *

**Thanks for the love! I really appreciate the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" I whisper to Peeta as we stand together after we take a shot of the entire family.

"I'm alright," he looks at me half smiling and I know he's not telling the entire truth.

"Don't worry about her okay," I speak quietly. "I'll take care of her," and he raises his eyebrows in response. "I promise I won't kill her." He shakes his head but a small grin plays on his lips.

After we're done taking our family picture, I manage to get a few of Delly's family that he is closest with, making sure not to flip at how close Delly is to us. I gave her a dirty enough look so it boggles my mind as she tries to nonchalantly talk to a family member that just so happens to be close to us

It's announced that we can start boarding so I grab my bags and guide Peeta inside. I originally was supposed to share a room with Gale but since Peeta has invited me to his room, Gale is by himself. I honestly doubt he'll be in there much anyway because we planned for all of us including his sister, brother and their families, to be inseparable the entire time we're on the cruise.

I settle our luggage in the room and admire how nice everything is. I am immediately drawn to the balcony that is attached to the room and open the door to smell the sea air and look to see how close the Verrazano Bridge is.

"This is so nice Peeta," I announce and when I don't get a response, I turn around and see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees. He's holding something in his hands that must have been on the bed and when I walk over, I see it's some sort of animal made out of a towel. Pinned to one of its arms is a note that says, _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. _I take it away from him, tossing it in the nearest trash can and I kneel before him, placing my hands softly on his cheeks with my thumbs gently rubbing him there.

"We'll get through this, I promise," I assure him and I press my lips to his in a soft kiss. He immediately closes his eyes after I pull away and tells me to give him a minute. I get up and search the room for anything else wedding related and find some items; a few notes here and there connected with room service, greeting the would be couple and his and her towels in the bathroom. Near the television is a bucket of ice and inside is a bottle of champagne. I also notice a box of chocolate covered strawberries tucked next to the bottle.

"I cleared everything," I tell him, "but I think these are okay." I hold up the wine and strawberries, shaking the box gently. A small smile crosses his face and I decide we should have a little drink. I text Gale to come over, since our cellphones are still working; we haven't left New York yet.

When he comes to the door and knocks I let him in and he goes over to Peeta who has resumed with his head in his hands. Gale pats his back while taking a seat on the bed, and asks him if he's alright. Peeta nods his head and I begin to pour the champagne in three plastic cups. I toss out the complementary couple's ones they gave with the bottle, and offer my friends a cup. Peeta quickly downs his and immediately pours himself another. After we finish the bottle he seems to have relaxed.

"Now let's get into some trouble," he grins widely and we join in and head out the room.

There are many activities for us on the ship besides all of the restaurants. There is a club we can go to tonight, bars to drink at almost any time of the day, a game room, shows, and even shopping. We head to the bar first and do some shots to further loosen us up. Prim and Rory find us, having left Jason with Kevin and Gina and take a shot in honor of Peeta as well. Rye is not far behind with his fiancée Alana, but they opt out to drink since it feels too early for them still.

As the day progresses we visit each part of the ship until it starts to get late and we stop to have dinner with the family. Afterward we search for somewhere to dance and we find the perfect spot when one of Peeta's favorite songs comes on blaring through their open doors. It's this Korean Pop song that started as a YouTube sensation complete with a funny dance, but now it plays on almost all the radio stations. I have a great time with his family; well my family because I'm so close to them, and can't begin to imagine how much fun we'll have this entire week.

At the end of the night; nearly two in the morning, we stumble back to our room. Gale bids us goodnight and heads to his, leaving me to deal with a very drunk Peeta. He's even more affectionate towards me and with him knowing he's now single, I could imagine what he'll come up with tonight. I manage to sit him down on the bed and begin to take off his shoes. I'm pretty drunk myself but I think Peeta is far worse than I.

"Baby, baby," he starts to call me, and I shake my head. "Come sit next to papa." I nearly burst out laughing but I stay at his feet in attempt to help him undress.

"You're so drunk Peeta, just let me finish getting your shoes off." After I'm done I kick my own shoes off and lie down on the bed and encourage him to do the same on the pillow next to me. I brush some loose curls from his forehead when he finally lies on the pillow, and a crooked smile crosses his face.

"You're so beautiful Katniss," he's says a bit slurred. "Soooo beautiful."

"Shh," I try to quiet him running my hand back and forth across his jaw.

"You are though," he says quietly cupping my face and then he leans in to kiss me ever so gently. I don't know if it's all the alcohol but I feel a spark on my lips as he pulls away.

"Thank you," I respond softly, and I hold his hand to my face.

We fall asleep facing one another, and I wake to the sound of the door slamming shut. I shoot up thinking Peeta might have left but I look over and see him still snoring lightly. I rub my head feeling the effects of my hangover and scoot up to the edge of the bed noticing for the first time a white envelope on the dresser where the television is. I grab for it and see that it says _Peeta_, in _her _handwriting. She must have just dropped it off and ran out when she realized we were in the bed together. I remember Peeta telling me on the way to the ship yesterday that she still would have a key to the suite and it was her responsibility to not accept it, but knowing Delly I'm sure she kept it to sneak up on him and I was right. I don't open the letter, but just set it back down where I found it. I decide after Peeta wakes up and has had breakfast, I'll tell him.

After refreshing myself and waking up Peeta to do the same, I order breakfast to the room and go over to Gale's to invite him but find that he's not there. When I come back into our room, Peeta is sitting on the edge of the bed with the envelope, twirling it on his fingers. Maybe I should have hid it before I left. I sit down carefully next to him and place my hand on his back.

"Well she's thinks we're fucking," he tells me with a straight face. I keep looking at him to gauge a reaction, but he doesn't give me one. "She wants to talk to me about something and I think I'll do that tomorrow just to get it over with already so she doesn't bother me anymore on this trip. Today I just want to spend it with you and everyone else." He looks at me now giving me a small smile.

"Okay," I respond nodding, and I reach over and take the envelope from him and then place it back next to the television.

Breakfast arrives and we are eating when I remember the strawberries from yesterday. I get them out of the mini fridge and open the box. Of course there are two of them covered in milk chocolate and drizzled with white chocolate, and they have tiny Mr. and Mrs. scribbled on them.

"These are gigantic," I comment trying to scratch off the marriage titles.

"You can leave that on," Peeta mentions as he looks over to me. "Let's just pretend you're my Mrs. and I'm your Mr." I look over at him in disbelief and he winks at me. I shrug and carefully pull out one of the oversized fruits and feed it to him.

"These are like hand fruits," I laugh at the reference to an episode of one of our favorite shows. I eat the rest of the one I was feeding him and then he takes the Mrs. one and feeds it to me. I never thought about how erotic it can be being fed chocolate covered fruit, but I can say that I am feeling a little bit of heat between us after we finish eating them.

It's Monday and we are still at sea; tomorrow is our last day here before landing in Florida on Wednesday. Peeta designated some time tomorrow morning to speak with Delly so we don't have to worry about being bothered the rest of the day or trip. He would have done it today, but there is a show he wanted to see with his parents and some of the older people in his family that came on the cruise. We get dressed and meet Gale there, who had been absent this morning due to having breakfast with his brother and Prim.

They play some oldies that I remember from when Peeta and I were small and when the dance floor opens up, Peeta doesn't hesitate to bring me out. We twirl around and I can't help but to giggle as I look up to him. His blue eyes are swimming and his arms are tightly around my waist. Others join us, but I don't notice because my gaze is transfixed on Peeta. I'm starting to feel something in my stomach when he twirls and dips me and it causes a few goofy grins to spread on my face. I'm not exactly sure why as I've never really felt this before, but I don't have time to think about it as the song is over and he takes me back to our seats.

The day continues with a nice lunch with everyone and then back to our room to change into more comfortable clothes. We're going to head to the game room with some of Delly's little nieces who were close to Peeta; they had even started to call him Uncle Peeta. Rory and Prim come along and they bring Jason, and of course Gale.

"Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta!" A dark haired little girl screams as she runs into his arms. He lifts her up and he hugs her tightly. Delly's brother Ronald and his girlfriend Alicia show up soon after. Alicia's daughter Alexis appears from behind them and hugs him too.

"Alexis, Jaime, how are you guys?" The little girls beam at him and say in unison that they are fine. Some more of the younger family members of Delly's meet up with us and the exchange is the same with Peeta; they all love him. I start to think how selfish Delly was to take Peeta away from all of them because let's face it; he'll come to visit them but eventually he'll move on with his life and so will Delly. It just won't be healthy for him to be around them forever; bringing up old memories.

Gale and Peeta wind up in a heated Guitar Hero war while I play a game of g rated beer pong; with juice, with Prim and some of the others. After the group of kids beat us fair and square and set off to tell their parents how victorious they were, Prim takes me over to the side.

"You seem happy," she accentuates the word "happy" and smiles at me.

"I am, considering the circumstances," I respond, smoothing some hair behind my ear.

"Really? I think you're not considering them at all. Tell me what's going on?" She gives me that look she used to when she wanted to hear gossip. Prim is only a year older than Peeta and I so her and I were good friends in high school and all through college.

"Nothing Prim," I shake my head.

"Nothing? That smile on the dance floor before, the googly eyes he keeps giving you everytime he turns around to check on you? What's going on?" Now she's poking at my stomach to get me to talk.

"Okay, Okay," I laugh and throw up my hands in mock surrender; she knows I'm ticklish. "It's nothing really. I'm just spending a lot of time with him."

"More than usual?" She interjects.

"More than usual," I agree. "I'm just helping him get through the trip. I want him to be calm and as happy as he can be at this time. Delly really did a number on him." She nods in agreement.

"Well I can't say I'm not rooting for you two because I thought something might happen as a result of this whole Delly mess, but seriously take it slow if anything. I don't want him to rush into something new and I know it would be hard to change the dynamics of such a strong friendship. Just be happy for now, and figure out the details later."

Prim pats me on the back as she walks away and I stand there reflecting on her good advice. She knows the both of us very well and knows what both of us can stand.

Later that night we find ourselves dancing in the club and of course doing shots. I don't think I've laughed that hard in my life and had that much fun. Gale requests the Korean Pop song a few times and we seemed to have perfected our synchronized dance to it, so much so that someone records it for us and emails it to Prim. We'll definitely get a lot of laughs out of that in the future.

Once again we're stumbling to our respective rooms at two in the morning. I noticed Gale has been giving us more alone time than I thought he would and tonight when I tell him to join us, he gives me a wink and tells me that he's okay being alone. I'm starting to think Prim talked to him about what she said to me and he's leaving the opportunity open for us to connect. I care about Peeta deeply; I can even say I love him, but I don't want anything like that to happen on this trip. Like Prim advised, I don't want us to rush into anything. I just want to have fun and cheer him up.

Alternatively I don't know exactly how Peeta feels and all that he's doing now could be a coping mechanism to get through everything. Yes we've shared some kisses; mostly pecks, but he hasn't told me if he wanted anything else from me other than a friendship. I haven't either so I can assume it's okay to leave it like it is until we can finally talk about it. Ultimately he's still getting over his ex-fiancé and so far he's told me he wanted me to stay close and that's what I plan to do.

Peeta appears to be less drunk than yesterday but he's still has his happy mood that accompanies a night of drinking. He's laughing a bit as we walk into the room and he sits on the bed.

"Sit next to me Catnip," he pats the space next to him and I do. Catnip was an old nickname Gale used to call me when I was little because apparently when he met me in kindergarten he thought that's what I said when I told him my name. He and Peeta used to tease me with it, but now Peeta uses it as a term of endearment.

"You looked so beautiful earlier when we went to that show." He leans in running his hands through my hair.

"Thank you. You cleaned up well yourself." He laughs and holds his stare looking into my eyes.

"I'm really happy you're here with me. I don't know how I would have managed without you. Thank you so much Katniss." Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck and we hug. When I pull back I see his eyes are glistening.

"What's wrong?" I question wiping his eyes.

"Just a stray memory," he replies. "I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed."

"Okay, I'll do the same when you're done." Peeta gets up and disappears in the bathroom. I turn on the television to see what's on and of course it's just some bad made for TV movies. About 15 minutes later I distinctly hear faint cries. I look towards the bathroom and immediately think of Peeta. I guess he thought the shower would have masked the sound. I start to get up but then the shower turns off and I figure I'll ask him when he comes out.

Peeta flops into the bed wearing just pajamas bottoms and I can't help but look at his broad chest and the beginnings of a six pack. The golden blond hair that lightly dusts across still glistens from the shower. I've seen him shirtless millions of times, but never really looked at him. His eyes are a little red but he maintains his usual smile. I lean over and kiss his forehead and he holds me there, his forehead against mine.

"Peeta I need a shower and I'm so tired," I whine unintentionally a few minutes later.

"Okay," he complies. "Just wake me up when you're done if I'm asleep because I want to hold you tonight." My cheeks warm and I look down at him and nod.

After I shower and change into pajama bottoms and a camisole, I get back into bed and inch up closely to Peeta and brush the curls out of his face; he's sleeping already. When he stirs he pulls me closer to him without opening his eyes. I look at his face; really look at it and notice the small freckles on his nose and his blonde eyelashes resting against his cheeks. His expression is neutral and I hope he's dreaming of something peaceful. I place a hand on his chest and lightly brush the hair there before closing my eyes.

"I love you," he whispers a few minutes later and my eyes shoot open hoping to catch his blue ones; they're still closed.

I tense up but reply with the only words I know to be true, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I love you too."_

The words I remember from last night float around my head as I open my eyes and feel the weight of Katniss against me. She's wrapped in my arms and her hair is arranged messily on the pillow. She is breathing quietly and all I can think of is holding on to this moment a little while longer. I'm meeting Delly this morning to finally settle whatever she wants to say to me. I agreed to hear her out but I made sure she understood that after today she can't contact me or any of my family for the rest of this trip. When we get back home everything else will be handled accordingly.

I think back to last night when Katniss got into bed and I told her that I loved her. Of course I love her and we've said it before to one another, but not how I meant it last night. I didn't expect to tell her that while we were here but the emotions of everything going on just brought it out of me. I want her to know how special she is to me and how much her presence is helping me recover. I don't know what our future may hold, but I know right now I love her more than I thought I ever would. I was satisfied with us being good friends but every time we spend time together I start to feel something that tells me we should be more than that.

I feel Katniss stirring and I look down at her and she gives me a sleepy smile. I lean down and kiss her forehead and tell her good morning. Gently I caress her cheek, holding my gaze on her and her beautiful gray eyes seem to sparkle more than usual. I can see every good memory of us together buried in them. It brings me back to when I first met her in kindergarten where we sat next to each other. By the end of the day, she promptly showed me a picture she had drawn of us and said we were going to be best friends.

Katniss made sure to find the correct crayons to color our eyes and hair and she commented that my eyes were blue like the sky and my hair bright like the sun. I remember telling her, her eyes looked like my favorite teddy bear at the time; grey and soft. Her mom would put her hair in two braids and I remember touching one while we were on the playground telling her that her hair was really pretty. Some of the other boys, including Gale, used to pull them, but I never wanted to. Somehow she forgave Gale because he became one of our best friends, but I think her and I will always share a different bond.

I continue looking into her eyes while I feel her warm breath on my face and I finally pull her closer to capture her lips in a small kiss. They are so full and soft and I freeze when I pull away as I look between her wet lips and her eyes. Her lips quirk up in a smile and then she pulls me back down to capture them again; this time it's more than a peck.

Instantly I fall right into this new territory with her, kissing her slow and deliberate; tasting and exploring her lips and mouth for the first time. Soft moans escape her as I deepen the kiss and her hands snake up behind my head and into my loose curls. Every emotion I've been feeling for her comes through in this single kiss. I'm kissing my best friend; my best friend who supported me in everything I've done in my life; my best friend who was there for me when my grandmother died and held me the whole night while I cried; my best friend who's holding me up in all of this. I love her and I need her to know that.

All the while my thumb lightly strokes the underside of her jaw; her sensitive skin pebbling under my touch. I want to draw out her deep seeded feelings for me knowing that it was more to her than what she had shown me over the years. Katniss was always the strong one making sure I didn't go too long without expressing myself; ensuring I was always happy. She protected me from all the bad in the world and that's why I needed her so much. Now I want her; more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life.

I want Katniss to feel the comfort, the security, and the love she always brought to me and I want to protect her now. I want to love her and I want her to expose her everything to me; all the emotions, the pain, the hurt, the love.

I want to wrap myself into her and I want her wrapped around me until our souls touch. I want to explore her body and inspect every inch of her skin with my eyes, my hands, and my mouth. I want to wet her entire body with my tongue. I want to bring her to the brink of ecstasy and then push her over again and again. I want her to gasp my name and me hers. I want to share a part of myself with her that I've never before. I want to love her in all definitions of the word.

I continue kissing her gently until I hear a light knock at the door. I ignore it at first and continue this gentle assault on her lips as she inches closer to me. Katniss sighs as I gently pull her on top of me and our legs intertwine. I feel so lost in this moment that I don't realize that Delly has been knocking on the door now for a few minutes. It's not until I hear her say my name in a shrill voice that I gently part my lips from Katniss'.

"She's early," I groan and Katniss is silent as she searches my eyes. I make no attempt to loosen my hold around her and lean in to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"_Peeta_," Delly speaks my name a little higher and I feel Katniss startle.

"Just a minute!" I call out a little louder than I wanted to. I feel like I've ruined the moment as the soft feelings I just had have started to dissipate. I look at Katniss and whisper an apology. She shakes her head and tells me it's okay as she leans in for another small peck.

"We'll have to pick up on this later," she responds running her hand through my hair.

"Yes," I nod. "And when we get home and all of this is over, we need to have a long talk." She nods at me and inches from on top of me. I watch her as she slips off the bed to gather a sweatshirt for herself and a shirt for me. She tosses it to me and begins to get dressed and puts on a pair of flip flops as well as stuffs some clothes and toiletries into a bag. I move up to the end of the bed as I continue to watch her.

"I'll go get ready at Gale's, but call his room if anything. I won't go anywhere else until you're done." She leans down and captures my lips and I hold her there revealing in the feel of this intimate kiss.

"I love you," I whisper into her mouth.

"I love you too Peeta," and with that she walks over to the door, making sure to turn around and smile before she opens it. Katniss doesn't say anything as Delly walks past her and neither does Delly.

She closes the door behind her and looks at me with her arms folded.

"So I guess I was right," she begins, trying in vain to keep her voice normal. "You were getting over me with her."

"That's not any of your business Delly," I quip and she walks over closer to me and tries to sit on the bed.

"I think it would be better if you sat over there." I point towards the chair in the corner between the television and door to the balcony.

"Okay, I guess this is fine." She takes a seat and looks at me with her arms and legs folded; her leg shaking.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I'm trying to be patient but I really want her to spit it out and then go. I honestly wouldn't mind continuing what I was just doing with Katniss.

"I just wanted to tell you that you owe me an apology." I scoff at her and have to stifle a laugh.

"Me? You're insane. _You_ cheated on me."

"Well do you know why it got to that point?" I ignore her and put my head in my hands. "You started it you know. You've been having an emotional affair with Katniss our entire relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about," my head shoots up. "The only _relationship_," I breathe, "I've been having with Katniss is a friendship. We're close friends and you knew that coming into the relationship."

"Close friends my ass. She's been all over you the entire time but you've been too blind to see it. She's got you wrapped about her little finger."

"You're wrong," I shake my head at her.

"You know how I know I'm right? Look at the situation now. We're broken up and barely a month later you've already got a new bed partner. Well except I don't think that's something new between you two. I also made sure to tell her that you needed her through this whole thing and she took the bait and ran to you. What an idiot."

"Don't talk about her like that," I'm nearly standing up but I sit back down willing myself to calm down.

"It doesn't matter anyway because I knew her being in the equation would never allow us to work."

"So what would you have me do then?" I look at her with a stony expression.

"You should have gotten rid of her when we became serious. As soon as you invited _me_ to live with _you_, you should have changed your relationship with _her_. Katniss should not have been in _our _house the way she was. _I_ was the woman of that house and I had to deal with her leaving clothes there, hanging out with you when I was at work, and God knows what else. Soothing you perhaps?"

"You're not making sense Delly."

"I'm making perfect sense, Peeta. You never came to me for anything but sex, and most times I don't even think you were really into it as much as I was. You didn't share yourself with me and that was her fault. Katniss always kept you wrapped up in her. You didn't make room for me and when I realized it, it was enough. I went to someone else to show you how it felt to be neglected."

"So you fucked a guy to show me that I wasn't emotionally available to you? Wow makes perfect sense Delly. You're a real head case." I stand up and walk towards the door and fold my arms wanting this conversation to end. I hear her stand up and walk over to me.

"I'm not a head case. I just loved you more than you could see." She touches the back of my arm.

I whip around, "Don't touch me Delly. You don't get to do that anymore."

"No Peeta, I never got to do that. You never let me comfort you. You were always running off to Katniss for that and It hurt me to see that," her breath hitches and I see tears rim her eyes. It still hurts me to see her cry but this is different. Delly is trying to manipulate me again and I'm not having it.

"If that was the case then why did you stay?" I respond angrily. "I didn't keep you there."

"Because I loved you and I thought that was enough, but it wasn't."

"I still don't understand why you cheated and that explanation you gave was full of shit. There were so many opportunities for you to confront me about Katniss. You didn't have to hurt me." Delly walks closer to me now and rests both hands on my folded arms. I try to push her away and she holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay I get it. I really fucked up, but you hurt me too. So I think we're even. I don't see any reason why we can't get back together. I can come back into the room and we can make up…" I interrupt her before she can finish.

"Delly you're insane!" I yell at her. "That will never happen! I don't want you anymore! I don't love you anymore! You ripped my heart out and stomped it to little pieces," I begin to cry. "Even if you felt I was having an "emotional affair" with Katniss, you could have said something sooner. Instead you let it fester and you manipulated me the entire relationship, culminating with you being with another guy. I can't believe you would even try to get me to see things your way!" I'm visibly upset and I push past her and walk to the balcony door and look out the window at the waves. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and I hear her approach me again.

"Well there is something I can do to make this all better. You know, what I always used to do when you were mad at me. The only way you would actually let me comfort you." I feel my blood boil thinking about all the times she did do that and realizing now it was all a ploy.

"Is this a game to you Delly?" I turn around looking at her; I know my eyes are wild. "This is my heart you're talking about and a blow job is not going to make anything better. Just get out of here Delly!" I gesture wildly to the door.

"But Peeta..."

"JUST GET OUT!" and I know my voice is louder than it's ever been around her. Her eyes are wide and she wastes no time getting out of my room. I slink down against the door and bury my head in my hands trying to hold in another round of tears. I thought this conversation would have helped give me closure but instead it just ripped open more wounds. I'm so deep in my anger and sadness that I don't hear my door open and Gale and Katniss come in. I feel like I can't breathe and I can't understand what they are trying to tell me. The last thing I see is Katniss's frantic gray eyes and everything else turns black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me. I've added about 1000 new words of text in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I walk pass Delly and have to hold in the urge to do something to her. I didn't even have to look at her face to know she was most likely smirking when she saw me walk out of the room. I'll let her have this though because I know she'll be spending the next half hour or so begging Peeta to come back to her, but it's too late. The only satisfaction out of all of this tragedy is that I'm able to help Peeta through this.

I know he's been put through the emotional wringer with everything and I'm just grateful he's allowed me to be there for him and that's he's opened up to me. I have to admit I was surprised when he told me he loved me last night and that he kissed me the way he did this morning, but I know it wasn't a mistake. I've always felt something about Peeta and I couldn't put my finger on it until this morning when his lips touched mine in a way we've never shared. Even when we dated back in high school I don't think I ever kissed him like that. I just felt everything in that kiss and I wanted to fall deeper into him. But stupid Delly had to ruin the moment.

"Hey Gale," I greet as he opens the door.

"Hey," he waves. "She's talking to him?" He gestures toward Peeta's room and I nod.

"I just needed to get dressed," I lift up my bag and he waves me in. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed while I disappear into the bathroom.

"Tight fit," I call out as I close the door to the smallish bathroom.

"Well not everyone is staying in a suite," he teases. "At least I had this second bed to push closer to mine. I'm way too tall to just sleep in this twin." I laugh through the door as I get dressed and then wash my face and brush my teeth. When I come back out a little while later I see that Gale is looking over the breakfast menu.

"What do you want eat Katniss?" He hands the menu to me.

"Can it wait until Peeta is done? I don't want to eat without him," I respond handing back the menu.

"Alright," he winks at me.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing," he grins as he turns on the television.

"Spill it Hawthorne," I direct.

"It's nothing," he shakes his head smiling. "You two are just so predictable."

"What do you mean?"

"You two. I know you're _together_," he turns to me talking.

"We're not 'together'," I air quote him. "I'm just helping him get through this trip."

"Okay," he chuckles. "That's what they're calling it now?" I grab a pillow quickly and toss it at him and he effectively ducks it.

"Gale, don't tease me. Peeta and I are just friends." Even though Gale is one of our close friends, I'm not ready to tell him anything about the new developments with Peeta because I'm not even clear with them myself. We haven't sat down as of yet to define what we're doing so I don't want to go telling anyone about it until it's time.

"Alright, alright," he holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Just _friends_," and he stands up before I can get the pillow at him again. "Come on. Let's check on Peeta. That discussion of theirs has to be over by now. I don't think he's dragging out the 'fuck you' to her."

We walk to the door and open it and are surprised by Delly who's walking past us with a haunted look and pale face. Gale and I look at one another with a similar confused look, and head toward Peeta's room. When we arrive there I'm taken aback at how he looks; his hair disheveled, his face covered in tears and his body language is just all wrong. His breathing is labored and when we call out to him he doesn't respond. I've only seen him in this state a few other times.

I try not to panic as I look at Peeta's slumped body; he's having a full blown anxiety attack. I instruct Gale to get me my purse and when he comes back I fish out Peeta's emergency pills. He's had anxiety issues since we were kids and when we got to high school his doctor put him on a maintenance medication as well as an emergency one. I tell him to breath and I see his eyes flutter; he's in and out of consciousness, but only briefly. I shake out a tablet and gently open his mouth and put it under his tongue. I press his tongue down and wait for it to dissolve. Slowly I feel his breathing steady and his eyes stop fluttering.

Gale helps me get him onto the bed where I prop him up with pillows. I call the emergency services number as well as his family members. Rye is still in his room and he sends Alana, who is a nurse, here and then goes out to find the rest of the family. The nurse onboard the ship arrives and examines Peeta, giving him oxygen, and tells him to take it easy for rest of the day. She tells us his medication has worked and that his vital signs were normal so we didn't have to worry. She did suggest that if he started to feel sick again, we could contact someone when we docked in Florida. Alana arrives just soon after and identifies herself as a nurse and the ship's nurse tells her the same thing she told us but with some medical jargon mixed in.

Peeta seems better but it exhausted from the event. The last time I saw him like this his grandmother was dying and we went to the hospital to be with her. I stayed with him while he said his goodbyes and after when she passed away. He was so distraught and all I could do was hold him in the family waiting area they had there.

His family comes in the suite in trickles and they all hug him and give him reassuring pats on the shoulder. Gina is visibly upset and Prim has to be calmed down by Rory several times in order to keep her from flying out the room and looking for Delly. The Mellarks have a strong family system and when you mess with one of them, you mess with them all.

I sit quietly on the floor with Jason in my lap, as Peeta finally falls asleep. We order lunch to the room and after we eat, they all decide to head out so Peeta can continue to rest. I hug everyone as they leave and Prim hugs me extra tight as I fight to keep myself composed. After they all have left I continue sitting on the floor watching Peeta's chest rise and fall thinking about what we need to talk about once this trip is over.

A little while later, I wake up to the sensation of my hair being smoothed back, but I'm not startled because whoever is touching me, it feels familiar. I open my eyes and see blue eyes staring back at me and instantly my heart is warmed. I realize I'm lying on the floor instead of up against the chair.

"What happened?" I ask Peeta as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I woke up looking for you and right when I was going to leave the room, I saw you on the floor. Why didn't you come to bed?"

"I was thinking and I guess I just fell asleep."

"What were you thinking about?" He questions as he smooths more hair behind my ear.

"You," and then I remember what happened. "Oh my God Peeta, are you okay?" He lets out a small laugh as I sit up and frantically paw at him.

"I'm better; mostly because I found you though." We readjust ourselves with our backs against the dresser holding the television and continue our conversation.

"What did Delly say to you that got you so upset? The last time you had an anxiety attack so severe; it was because your grandmother died. I was so worried."

"I'm okay Katniss, please don't worry." He leans in and pecks my lips and then runs his hand down my cheek. "Delly just said a bunch of things that bothered me and it pushed me over the edge, but I think she's just jealous." I nod my head but stay quiet for a little while before I respond to him.

"I was jealous of her too." I look down and Peeta takes my hand.

"Why?" He speaks softly to me.

"I was afraid of losing you to her. Do you realize if she hadn't messed up she'd be in here with you right now, most likely making love to you? I would think about that sometimes."

"Us having sex?" he attempts a joke.

I scowl at him, "Peeta, seriously. You would have been talking about starting a family or something along those lines right now if she hadn't done what she did. I would have lost you little by little and then forever," I confess.

Peeta gently rubs his thumb over my cheek and leans in to capture my lips and lets his mouth hover over mine before speaking again. "That would have never happened," he begins softly, his thumb still smoothing my skin. "I love you too much and I would have always made time for you. What makes you think our relationship would have changed once I got married?"

"Because marriage does that to people," I look away sadly. "It changes everything and slowly but surely I'd be out of the picture. I can't stand to think of you not being in my life. I love you to death Peeta." He cups my face, bringing me around to face him again, and leans in to kiss me slowly.

"I love you Katniss, more than anything," he pecks my lips. "I would have never let our relationship end because I had a wife. You were the first person there for me before anyone else. No one could ever take your place," he leans in again and I bite his lip gently leaving a small grin on his face. "The only thing I regret is that I realize now that Delly may have been right," I'm snapped out of my temporary euphoria and stare at him.

"What?" I don't want to sound upset but anything involving Delly being right makes my blood boil.

"She said I didn't open myself to her because I was wrapped up in you, causing the so called 'emotional affair.' Looking at everything now, I think she was right. I shared things with her but not to the extent that I shared with you. I trusted you more," he speaks as he gathers my hands in his. "She said I never let her comfort me and that's true; you're the only one I allow to comfort me how I like and that with your fingers in my hair." I smile and my hand snakes up to the back of his head into his curls and he kisses my wrist. "And I probably do owe her some sort of an apology. I should apologize for stringing her along in a relationship that would have never worked because the person I needed in my life all along was right in front of my face." I shake my head and look away and I feel his lips softly on my cheek.

"Katniss you're the only one for me and it took me getting cheated on and chewed out by my ex-fiancé to realize that. I didn't need to have those relationships I had with Delly or the others, because I was already in one that mattered. I always had my best friend by my side and I think she was also the best choice."

My cheeks are warm as he speaks to me and I can't keep my focus on him any longer. I bring my hand out of his hair and stare down as it joins my other one and his in a small pile. I focus on his fingers and the tiny patterns he's tracing on my skin and I almost miss him whisper my name.

"Yes," I reply timidly and look up to him.

"Be with me," he whispers and a grin plays on his lips. "Make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll be mine, because I already know I've been yours for as long as we've been friends." I freeze as I lock eyes with him, but that wide grin of his melts me and with a sheepish grin I pull his face to mine and kiss him fiercely as I breathe the words that will make us both happy, into his mouth.

"Yes."

Peeta pulls me up and gently walks us over to the bed where we lay down to face one another. He unravels my braid and runs his hands through my hair, the feel of it causing my eyes to close and soft moans to escape my mouth. I lean over capturing his lips and lay there slowing kissing him and revel in the feel his hand traveling from my hair to my waist. I sigh at his touch on the sensitive skin on my stomach and lift my hands into his hair. They tangle there neatly and I begin to scratch a particular sensitive spot in the back of his head slowly and I can tell by the way his mouth tenses up that I'm there.

We continue kissing and holding one another in a tight embrace, eventually slowing down until we fall asleep. I don't realize how late it is until the phone begins to ring and I open my eyes to darkness. I flick on the light and look at the clock on the wall which tells me it's nearly ten at night. When I answer the phone it's Gale on the other end inviting us to join him at the buffet. I agree and after hanging up I wake Peeta up with a few kisses. He smiles at me as he pulls me on top of him.

"Gale invited us to dinner, are you hungry?" I lean down and brush my lips over his, barely wetting them with the tip of my tongue sticking out.

"I am actually. I don't think I ate much today." I nod and roll off of him and help him up off the bed after I slide off. I go into the bathroom to freshen up and Peeta follows behind with his hand on my waist. Afterward, we walk out of the suite, Peeta's hands slowly fitting into mine.

By the time we hit Florida, Peeta and I are walking around with our hands in a loose embrace. His family doesn't say anything but of course Gina hugs me every time she gets a chance and one time even whispers 'thank you' as she broke the embrace. Peeta and I decide once we get home we will talk about everything more in depth, but first things first is to settle everything else with Delly.

In the Bahamas Peeta and I get some alone time on the beach; everyone else conveniently setting up a distance away. We lay next to one another in our bathing suits in an attempt to tan; me not being very far from one at any given time while Peeta pleasantly turns a light golden brown. Even though we both have on sunglasses we know our gaze is locked on the other.

"I never thought I'd be looking at you like this in a beautiful place like this," he tells me gently stroking my hair behind my hair.

"Me either. I thought I'd be with your family giving you and Delly space."

"That will never happen," he speaks with finality. "I think I'll be devoting all my time to something else."

"What is that?" I question feigning ignorance.

"Making you happy of course," he responds and he leans in to kiss me. At first I'm shy with the kiss since we haven't done this in public and the fact that both his family and Delly's are close by, but something inside of me just tells me not to care. I pull myself closer to him and deepen the kiss. When I pull away I notice a shade over us and I look up and it's Jason smiling ear to ear.

"Kissy, kissy," he squeals and I reach out to him and pull him towards me and tickling him gently. Peeta sits up and we see Prim and Rory walking up the beach with a ball they must have been playing with.

"Sorry about that," Rory apologizes as he reaches for Jason.

"It's okay," I say kissing Jason on the cheek, "he's a fun little guy."

Soon our time in the Bahamas is done and our ship heads back to New York. Most of the activities we intended to do with Peeta to help distract him we don't do, mainly because him and I spend a lot of time alone together. We wind up doing some of the couple activities that were planned for him and Delly like the couple's spa day as well as the couple's swim. At night we would find ourselves in one another's arms just staring and sharing sensual kisses. I can honestly say I fell in love with Peeta on that trip and I know he can say the same. Thinking about how things will change once this Delly business is over, is overwhelming but looking at Peeta, all I can see is my future unfolding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Over 1000 new words of story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It's been a week since we've been back and I don't want my time alone with Katniss to end. Waking up to her beautiful gray eyes every morning and retiring to bed with her kisses made this one of the best weeks of my life. I pushed the meeting with Delly up until this evening right before heading back to work tomorrow.

Katniss and I have been on the couch all day clearing out the DVR, vegging out, and napping of course. I never imagined a week of doing nothing with someone you love could be so rewarding. She sits in my lap as she searches the menu for something else to watch and my arms are wrapped tight around her waist. I lean in against her back and inhale the sweet smell of her through her tank top.

Katniss leans back against me once she finds the perfect program and I adjust my arms around her, sliding my pinkies up under the hem of her shirt.

"Mm," she murmurs as I gently run them across her soft skin. I continue smoothing her skin with my pinkies and she squirms in my lap. I love when she does that. One thing I enjoyed experiencing this week was learning all of the ways to touch her and what her reaction was when I did.

"Peeta," she sighs as I continue my ministrations on her, and eventually she turns around straddling my lap. "What are you doing?" She smiles down at me.

"Nothing," I tease and she leans down to kiss me. Breathy moans escape her as I deepen the kiss and pull her closer to me. Katniss begins to move her hips against my lap and I break our lip's embrace to take a breath. "Katniss," I speak and I open my eyes to her wicked grin.

"Yes," she replies in a sing song voice before leaning in to capture my lips again. We continue our teasing kisses and her movements in my lap until I hear my phone alert me of a message. I ignore it at first as Katniss has started to trail kisses across my jaw and to a sweet spot at the juncture of my jaw and neck. I shut my eyes tight as I revel in the feel of her soft kisses on my skin. I grab her waist and slide my fingers up under her shirt and trace patterns on her skin.

"Ah," I groan as she nibbles at my skin and then my phone goes off again. It alerts four more times before Katniss leans against my shoulder and begins to laugh.

"What?"

"I think your phone doesn't want us to be together," she chuckles as she covers her face. I finally stick my hand in my pocket and pull out my phone and see that the text messages are from Delly.

"I think so too," I hand her the phone.

"Is it time already?"

"Yeah," I nod my head. "And I think I'm late." I gingerly remove her from my lap and go to the bathroom to get ready to head out for this meeting with Delly. With one last lingering kiss from Katniss I'm in my car and headed toward the bakery. When I arrive, Delly is standing outside with her arms folded and a disgusted look on her face.

"I saw you two on the beach," Delly begins as soon as we're in the office of the bakery.

"Okay, and?" I reply a little annoyed.

"Just saying. You two were mighty comfortable to have just been friends all along. How do I know that wasn't always the case?" Delly is obviously trying to start something that's not even there. Manipulation at its finest.

"Delly, what Katniss and I do on our time is none of your business." I try to calm myself down as I push across the table the invoice of all the expenses she owes me from her final weeks living with me and the wedding. She scans it and then looks up to me with a frown.

"What is all of this?" She inquires pointing at the paper.

"It's what you owe me as far as the mortgage, bills, food…"I continue until she cuts me off.

"I wasn't even there that long. You kicked me out remember?" Delly scowls at me.

"Well I calculated everything and this is what I came up with."

"What are all of these fees under _Wedding_," she stabs at the paper.

"I had to cancel a lot of things pertaining to the wedding and I couldn't get my money back for most of them."

"Why don't you sell the ring you took back from me and pay for these things? The ring did belong to me," she offers.

"No Delly," I begin. "The ring doesn't count as payment for the other things because _I_ bought it for you in the first place. Just because I have it back now doesn't mean you can use it to pay me back. You need to split everything down the middle for the wedding. Do you not remember that I paid for most of it?"

"That's not my fault," she counters. "You wanted to be the _man_ and pay for everything and now that it goes downhill you want me to pay you back!"

"Um yes," I reply with a sarcastic tone. "I paid for it because I thought I you were going to be my wife!" I lean against the table with my head in my hands in an attempt to calm down. It occurs to me that I didn't even inform her of my panic attack on the cruise as a result of our last engagement. I won't bring it up though because I don't want her to know how much she affects me still.

"Fine," she huffs breaking my concentration and I lift my head. "But just so you know my father will be getting back to you before I pay anything on this list." Delly stands up grabbing the paper and then storms out the room and finally the bakery. I run a hand through my curls and pull out my phone to text Katniss.

_Hey I'm done and on my way home. I'm picking up our favorite for dinner tonight. _

It amazing how my mood changes from confrontational to loving just by sending Katniss a text. Just knowing she's there on the other side receiving my messages calms me significantly. I hit send and get up closing the office door and bidding goodnight to Rye who's behind the counter. I walk to my car and hop in and feel my phone buzzing against my thigh. I take it out and look at the message.

_Awesome. See you soon. 3 you!_

I smile at the message and lock my phone and start my car. I stop at our favorite Chinese take-out place on the way, and pick up our food. It's amazing the feeling I have right now doing something as simple as bringing home dinner. I've done this a million times for Katniss and I, but the last few nights have been different. I feel like I'm finally connecting to the person I was destined to be with.

I walk in the house and see Katniss at the kitchen counter reading something and I go over to her dropping the Chinese food there and pulling her into an embrace. I run my hand down her braid and nuzzle into her neck. I just saw her not more than an hour ago but I have an overwhelming need to be close to her.

I feel her snake her arms around my neck and I begin to press kisses there leading up to her jaw, chin, and finally her mouth. I never tire of the feel of her soft lips or the taste of her mouth. I can taste the mint of her Chapstick as I deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue dart in my mouth and I take it sucking lightly as a quiet moan escapes her.

"I'm glad that's over," I tell her after I break the kiss.

"Me too," she says flashing me a smile. I don't know if I've ever noticed or if I didn't let myself notice just how sexy Katniss' smile is. It has been doing a number on me ever since I told her my feelings for her. I smooth my hand through her hair placing a strand behind her ear and I look down into her eyes.

"You make me so happy." I feel her squeeze my waist and she presses closer to me.

"You make me happy too," she replies gently pulling at the tiny curly hairs at the nape of my neck.

After a few breathless minutes of enjoying one another's kisses, we sit down to our meal.

"Do you want a beer?" Katniss asks.

"No a soda would be fine, thanks." Katniss gets up and gets us drinks and then settles back on the couch.

"So how did it go with Delly?"

"As expected. She doesn't agree with what I'm charging her for, specifically the wedding stuff. She thought I should use the ring to cover those expenses."

"Really? She wants you to use the ring to cover everything. I mean what did you even do with it?" Katniss drops her fork in her plate and stares at me.

"I gave it to my dad who has a friend who owns a jewelry store. I'll probably just put that money back into the house or something."

"Oh," Katniss responds nodding her head. "What else did she say?"

"Well she saw us at the beach and thinks that we were together during our relationship. I think she wants to use that as an excuse not to pay."

Katniss looks annoyed as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe her. She does all of these things to you and then tries to blame you for it?" Katniss pushes her plate away and starts to get up to bring it and the food container to the kitchen.

"You're done already?"

"It's just this bitch," she begins and then leans over onto her knees. I put my plate down and move closer to her surrounding her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this," I speak gently as I lean down to kiss her ear.

"It's not your fault Peeta," she responds looking up to me. "Delly is just jealous that you're not lying around moping after her and she's trying to ruin your happiness. Don't worry about me because as long as I have you I'm okay." I hug her tightly for a few moments before turning back to my dinner.

"Are you sure you're done?"

"Yea," she smiles sadly. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm so not ready for work in the morning," she laughs dryly.

"Wait," I interject as she starts off the couch again. I shovel the rest of my food in my mouth and I walk with her to the kitchen with my container and plate and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Just a few more minutes please?" I ask as I run my hand over her cheek.

"Okay," she responds softly.

Katniss walks with me to the couch and props herself in my lap and I pull her close and against me. I take her braid out and her loosened hair hangs over my shoulder as she lays there on me. I run my hand up and down her back as I hold her close and I hear her soothing sighs against my ear.

"I love you so much," I whisper as I look at her looking up to me. She smiles and runs her hand against my jaw.

A short while later she heads into the shower while I check my email. When she's done I do the same and then head into the bedroom where Katniss is already asleep. I quietly slip in next to her and pull her into my embrace where she settles in without protest. It's indescribable the feeling I have when I have her in my arms and we're wrapped up in the warmth of my blanket in our own small world.

I think about how it feels to be wrapped up into her and sometimes I wish there was more to us falling asleep together every night, but I know we aren't ready to take that next step. Everything needs to be finalized with Delly before we move any further into our relationship.

"No good night kiss?" Katniss whispers and brings me out of my thoughts. I smile slightly and lean down kissing her gently.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you Peeta."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

In the morning both of us rush around completely not use to the early wake up. Every day of the past week I slept in with her and ate our first meal by noon. We would just lie in bed talking, kissing, and holding one another. Suddenly at the thought of it I miss the warmth of her body and the comfort of knowing my entire agenda for the day was making her happy and being happy I was with her. I hold her at the door kissing her softly before we walk to our cars and head to work.

I get a lot of 'welcome backs' when I step into work, but I still groan when I see my assignment for the day; working upstairs on one of the units on an upgrade project. I had thought they would have completed this before I came back from vacation but it seems they haven't. While I like the computer aspect of my job, I don't like the potential of being around patients. It just freaks me out.

I try to think positive though, because at the end of the day I'll be coming home to my beautiful Katniss and that's worth dragging through this day. At least I have the same lunch hour as Finnick who is working on this project with me today, so I take the opportunity for us to catch up over Thai food.

"That's awesome you have Katniss to help you through this mess. I was worried about your state of mind when you told me about Delly," he offers over his bite of food.

"Yea I'm happy I have her too. Delly is being a real witch and prolonging the inevitable though."

"Does she still want you or something?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Either that or she really hates Katniss. I'm not too sure," I shake my head laughing.

"That's crazy. I never would have pegged her to be so desperate but people show different sides to different people."

"I guess so. I just want this to end though. I'm this close to covering the bills myself just to get rid of her."

"Nah don't. She'll have to come around. If not Annie could help. You do know her dad is a lawyer right?"

"Thanks, but I hope I don't have to bring the law into this. I don't need any more frustrations."

"I agree but if she's trying to get out of paying you, you don't want to get caught out there." I nod my head agreeing with him and look at my phone to check the time.

"Crap, we need to head back," and we both get up and reluctantly walk back to his car.

For the rest of the day I work silently and take quick breaks while waiting for programs to load to check my texts from Katniss. She's been telling me about her day and me the same. By the end of the day I'm smiling with every buzz of my phone. When I look down at it after I've clocked out I see an unfamiliar number. I open the text and read,

_Peeta this is Delly's father George. It has come to my attention the invoice of what you feel my daughter owes you for your last expenses together. I think we need to discuss this especially since I've been made aware of some things that happened during your relationship and on the cruise. Call me when you get a chance. This is urgent._

I nearly drop my phone and all I can think is what this woman is up to now.

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading my story whether it's your first time or not, thank you. I really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

All day I've been staring at my phone in anticipation of texts from Peeta. I almost feel like I'm back in high school, with the feeling I get from Peeta's attention. It's all finally coming together for us; we're finally heading in the right direction with one another. Just a few more weeks of dealing with Delly and then I can finally enjoy every minute with the man I love without thinking about her.

The final week we had together was more than I ever could have wanted with someone I care so deeply about. I felt we really got a chance to connect on an emotional level; even deeper than the connection we already have. And physically, even though we haven't done much more than kissing and touching, I spent my time getting to know his body.

I found the little patch of golden soft hair on his lower back that I quickly enjoyed getting my fingers lost in and not to mention the hair on his chest that was just as soft. Most nights he slept without a shirt and I lay pressed up against him or directly on his chest, listening to his heartbeat each night until it lulled me to sleep. My favorite part of him so far would have to be the underside of his jaw where I would nestle my head or I would tip my head up and press my lips there.

It was always hard each night only enjoying his kisses and not pulling him on top of me to complete what I've been craving for since the cruise. I like that we are taking our time though, and waiting for everything else to be figured out. I know it will be worth the wait when we finally connect that way.

It's nearing the end of the day and luckily my coworker was offered overtime the past three weeks I was on vacation, to ensure my work didn't pile up and crash to the floor. I was able to get everything back on track today with just a few reports for tomorrow. I even had time to search the internet for a birthday gift for Peeta during my lunch break. His birthday is in January and it's the big 3-0. We'll have to discuss if he wants a dinner at home or a night on the town. It will the first year in many when I can plan a separate celebration with just him without another woman giving him grief about it.

I guess I tried to ignore it, but I knew Delly hated whenever I wanted to spend time alone with him. She didn't understand we were best friends, but thinking back on it I understand her being uncomfortable. I didn't want Peeta like that back then so she should have trusted us; but I guess when you are in love you think and do crazy things. But then again, I think Delly might just be crazy.

Just as I'm walking out to my car my phone buzzes in my bag. I feel this warm giddy feeling take over as I anticipate another text from Peeta. After I get in my car and lock the door I take out my phone and see a blocked number which puzzles me but I click on the message anyway. It reads:

_Hey Bitch! I see you like stealing other people's men. I hope you enjoy your last days with him because when you least expect it you're going to get it!_

Anger washes over me as I click my home key and toss down my phone. I clutch my steering wheel, and nearly squeeze the rubber off of it. Could Delly have been that stupid to send an actual threatening text to me like that? Before I know it, I'm dialing Peeta's number but it just goes to voicemail. I decide to call Prim next to tell her about this.

"I can't believe that," Prim tells me through the phone and I hear Jason in the background singing. "Don't call her no matter how tempted you are. It could be a trap to get you on recording threatening her. Just come home and we'll call one of Rory's friends over to look at it; he works for one of the phone companies. Maybe he can see if they could trace it." I agree not to call Delly and I hang up the phone. I'm so annoyed right now and it takes all my strength to make it back to Peeta's place in one piece.

When I walk in I see him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Peeta," I call out as I walk over to him, and he looks up and stands with his arms outstretched. I fall into his embrace, setting aside my complaint about Delly for the moment.

"Delly's father sent me a text earlier about needing to speak to me about an urgent matter. I just got off the phone with him, and he basically just yelled at me about her."

"What?" I look up at him wide eyed.

"Her father believes that you and I were together during my relationship with Delly so he wants me to pay her back what she paid for the cruise as well as not charge her the last bills she had at the house." Peeta pulls away from me and sits back on the couch.

"Are you serious? She cheated on you!" I yell.

"I know but apparently her father was told about how you and I were behaving on the cruise by not only Delly but some other family members that were there. He basically cursed me out on the phone and said that if I was really heartbroken and not also cheating, I wouldn't have been so comfortable so soon with you." Peeta hangs his head again.

"That's such bullshit," I spit. "So I guess this threatening text message she sent me I'm supposed to just eat?" I bring it up finally, and show it to Peeta. He looks at it and then tosses the phone on the couch.

"Why can't she just go away?" He says resuming his position with his head down. I sit down next to him and start rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," is all I can say because I'm starting to worry about his anxiety as he has started to shake. "Are you feeling okay? Should I get your medication just in case?"

"I'm alright," he says lifting his head and putting an arm around my waist. "Just don't go anywhere," and he leans in to kiss me.

"Never," I whisper against his wet lips. I love how he manages to snatch me up out of reality with his kisses. By the time I pull away again, his lips are red and swollen and I'm sure mine are as well.

"I told Prim about the text and she's calling one of Rory's friends over to check it out."

"She doesn't have to. I know it's from Delly. It's an empty threat; she won't do anything to you. She's more bark than bite," he explains.

"What are you going to do then? You don't owe her for the cruise. Maybe we shouldn't been affectionate on the cruise, but does it really matter? It's been over a month since you guys broke up and it's none of their business if you were with me." I take Peeta's face in my hands again and look into his eyes while I run my hand across his jaw.

"I'll call my dad then and we'll all sit down and try to figure this all out," he says and I pull him into an embrace.

Peeta calls his father later that evening after we have dinner and then Mr. Cartwright. They set up something tomorrow evening in the bakery and I'm hoping they will come to an agreement over all of this. It's really angers me that Delly is still trying to drag Peeta through all of this. She should have said something to Peeta if she felt he was being inappropriate with me instead of going off cheating on him. I guess I can admit maybe we should not have been so public with our reunion, but then again it's none of her business how Peeta is getting through this. The fact of the matter is he was really hurt by Delly and I was willing to do anything to take his pain away.

As we lay down for bed our good night kiss is heated as usual and something inside of me wishes we could make love after this trying day. I manage to pull Peeta on top of me and I see that he is feeling the same way I am. I feel his arousal against me and just as I'm about to moan in his mouth he pulls away.

"I know," he whispers. "I want it too but we have to wait just a little while longer. I want the day I make love to you be special and planned. I don't want it to happen out of frustration, but out of love." Peeta leans down and kisses me one last time before he rolls over to his side to hold me.

"I understand," I murmur. "I just really hate Delly right now."

Peeta chuckles and I settle into him and we doze off.

All day at work the next day I'm on edge. Mostly because of Delly and what she is doing to my Peeta. I don't like seeing him like this because I know an anxiety attack could happen at any moment. I made sure to have some of his medication on me as well as check that he had some on him. I should feel secure since he works in a hospital but it doesn't matter; I still worry for him. I text him several times during the day to check up on him and fortunately am able to see him during lunch because my supervisor let me change mine to the same time he has his.

When I arrive in front of his job I see him immediately and he walks over.

"Hey," he says leaning over to kiss my lips and then he runs his hands through his hair.

"Hey."

I drive over to a nearby pizzeria and we go inside and order. When we have our pizza we take a seat in a booth, but I sit next to him. I place my hand on his thigh under the table while I watch him eat his slice.

"Are you going to eat, or are you just going to watch me," he smiles looking over to me.

"Watching you is quite fulfilling," I respond not breaking my stare.

I manage to pull a few bites from my pizza but I'm too distracted worrying about Peeta. As we head back to my car after we're done, he grabs my hand and stops me.

"Wait just a minute," he speaks softly. He pulls me closer to him and wraps one arm around my waist and then cups my cheek with the other.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes," I reply shyly.

"And I won't let anything jeopardize what we have right?"

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying. I'm okay and all of this will be fine. I promise." He leans down to capture my lips briefly.

"Okay, if you say so."

I drive back to Peeta's job and drop him off before I head to mine. I try to focus on his words for the rest of the day but it doesn't prove easy at all. When I come home to an empty house it continues to make me feel uneasy. I send Peeta a quick text to see if he is at the meeting with Delly and her father and take a seat on the couch. It unusually quiet upstairs and I call Prim to see if she's home.

"Hey are you upstairs?" I ask when she picks up.

"No we're at the park. I just picked Jason up from daycare and we decided to swing in the park for a little while before I picked up Rory."

"Oh okay," I shake my head and bid her goodbye and hang up the phone. I head back into the kitchen to start dinner and that's when I hear a crash from the direction of the patio door. I rush over and I only see a brick laying on the carpet and nothing else. I immediately call 911 and report the incident and then call Peeta.

By the time Peeta gets back to the house, the police are already here investigating the inside of the house and apparently there is graffiti on the outside of the house facing the backyard that says "WHORE", in black spray paint. Peeta is now visibly upset as he answers questions for the cops. Gale manages to get over to the house and he's talking to one of the cops telling them about what he knows about the recent exchanges between Delly and us.

"She has an alibi," Peeta tells me as we lean over the counter in the kitchen. "We were in the meeting when this happened." He runs a hand through my hair as he continues looking at me. "It must have been one of her delinquent cousins or something. Are you sure you're alright?" As soon as Peeta rushed home he hugged me tight and kissed my face what felt like a dozen times.

"I'm okay, Peeta," I manage a small smile as I look up to him. "I just don't want to stay here tonight." Peeta nods his head and I continue. "We'll have to call someone in to replace the door once they collect their evidence and then clean off the vinyl siding." Peeta pulls me in closer to him and places his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he whispers to me. "I'll take care of everything."

I continue to lean against him for a few minutes and then I start to speak again.

"What happened during the meeting?" I ask still leaning up against him.

"She produced pictures of you and me during the cruise and even some while we hung out when her and I were together. The ones from the cruise she must have snuck and took them, but the other ones were from Facebook."

"Those were friendly outings," I interject now looking up at him.

"Yea, but her dad thought otherwise."

"Tell me you came to an agreement."

"We did. I just ate the bills but she has to pay for the cruise and her part of the wedding."

"I'm sorry Peeta," I offer. "I don't feel like you should be paying those last expenses, but I get it's for your sanity. Delly is just unbelievable and she's turning out to be a scary individual."

Peeta shakes his head and lowers it. I'm still in shock that someone threw a brick through Peeta's patio door and the fact they wrote 'whore' on the side of the house. We're nearly in our 30's. How could people still be behaving this way? Delly is way more obsessed than I imagined.

Gina comes over joining Kevin who came along with Peeta, and they assess the damage as well as make a few phone calls. The police finally leave but Gale hangs back though to continue talking to us.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about this. I think you should definitely get a restraining order against Delly and her family just in case and maybe install security cameras. You have Jason upstairs and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. You might also want to stay somewhere else tonight, just in case the person comes back."

"I agree. I'm just so frustrated about all of this," I tell him.

Prim and Rory arrive soon after with Jason who has feel asleep on the way home. Prim was on her way to pick up Rory from work when I called her back to tell about what happened. They're sitting on the couch with Gale and I while Peeta and his parents are in the kitchen discussing something.

"How is Johanna? We really need to get together after all of this stuff is settled," I say to Gale trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes we really need to. She asks about you all the time," Gale responds. He and Johanna have been together for a little over a year and her personality clicks so well with his.

Peeta and his parents walk out from the kitchen and Kevin begins to speak.

"I think it's best that you guys come stay at our house tonight. I'm having some guys come over to fix the door in an hour or so and then some security cameras installed tomorrow." There's already an alarm on the house but I had turned it off when I came in and it wouldn't have mattered even if it was triggered because we didn't have cameras to capture the person in the act of throwing the brick.

Prim and Rory trail upstairs with Jason, while Kevin and Gina follow them giving us reassuring glances before turning toward the stairs. Gale hugs me and shakes Peeta's hand before he heads out. I go into Peeta's bedroom to start packing clothes for tonight and I feel hands go around my waist.

"I'm so sorry you were home alone when that happened." I turn around and look up to him.

"It was impossible to have known this would have happened," I place my hand on his chest in response. "Everything will go back to normal once we have the cameras installed and the police investigate."

"Yeah and when the favor my dad called in goes through." I quirk my eyebrow to him and see his expression is stony.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it Katniss. My dad knows some people and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Are you serious Peeta? I really don't like Delly but I don't want her to get hurt either."

"It's not like that Katniss. As much as I would want something done for all that I know she's responsible for now, nothing violent will happen. I can assure you of that Katniss." Peeta leans down to press his lips against mine and once again I'm lost in him. A few minutes later I remember I came in the room to pack an overnight bag so I break the kiss and complete my task.

As soon as Kevin's friends arrive to fix the patio door, Peeta and I leave to his parent's house. We managed to rinse of the offensive word on the back of the house and sweep up the glass that was loose. I'm quiet the entire car ride as I think about what Peeta told me earlier. Before Kevin inherited the bakery with Gina he was in the service and I can only imagine what type of favors he could have called in. We arrive at his parent's house and settle into the spare bedroom that used to be Peeta and Rye's growing up. Prim and Rory took her old room and they've already been here for more than an hour; leaving right when Kevin suggested it.

The room is a good size but only holds one bed instead of the bunk beds I remember. I shower and change in the bathroom and when I return to the room Peeta does the same. It's nearly 10pm and everyone else has already settled in. Rye called Peeta earlier and after much convincing he stayed at his apartment with Alana instead of coming over. They really do have a close knit family.

I lay in the bed waiting for Peeta to return and nearly fall asleep when I feel him stir the sheets in the bed.

"Are you asleep?" he whispers.

"Almost," I turn to him in response. Peeta runs a hand down my arm sending sparks throughout my body; he doesn't realize what he does to me. Soft kisses line my neck as he pulls me closer to him.

"I love you so much," he says softly. "I'll do anything to protect you Katniss." He continues his kisses and his soft ministrations which have left my arm and now are on my lower back. I let out soft moans at the feel of his touch on my skin.

"Fuck," he speaks barely audible against my neck. "I want to be inside of you." I close my eyes tight at his admission and it's me now reminding him of what we both wanted.

"Not yet," I whisper. "Soon." I feel him shift his head and his lips are on mine. I kiss him until my body is on fire for him. Peeta's fingertips are like tiny trails of heat as he touches me and the mews that escape him tell me my hands are doing the same for him as I run them through his curly chest hair.

Sometime later we both break away thoroughly blushed and sexually frustrated. With one last kiss I turn around and he positions himself behind me and I try to fall asleep. I really hope we can get a resolution with this Delly business soon, and hopefully without the use of "favors."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update! Thanks for sticking with me. Find me on tumblr at lenai17 or anais117-fanfic!**


	10. Chapter 10

It's halfway through the night and I'm still awake worrying about Katniss. I hold her as she lies across my chest and I watch her even breaths. I've never been so protective of someone in my life. I don't even think I felt this way about Delly and were together for 5 years. When I really think about it I do feel bad about the relationship I had with her because I realize now I wasn't there with her all the way. Katniss was my best friend and she always came first. I never thought it was supposed to be any other way.

I run my hands through Katniss' hair willing her to wake up but not actually wanting her to; I don't want to ruin her work day tomorrow. But there's something about how her lips look when she asleep, something that makes me want to kiss her. I've been having an overwhelming need to have her close to me since meeting with Delly after I came back from the cruise. Recent events only intensify that need. If I could put her inside of my skin I still don't think I would feel she was close enough. It's nearly driving me a little crazy my obsession with her but when you think about it, she is my everything; my best friend, my lover, my confidant. Katniss represents so much in my life right now and I just can't rest knowing she might not be safe.

When my dad told me about the favor he was calling in from an old friend from the service, I felt anxious thinking about how serious the situation is, but also I know my dad wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm guessing his friend is probably going to dig up something on Delly or one of her family members to use to get them to back off. I wonder if I spoke to Delly again if I could have the same affect. I wonder if I could snap her out of whatever she is trying to do to me and Katniss.

Katniss must have felt my eyes on her because soon after I start smoothing her hair she begins to stir.

"Peeta," she whispers.

"I'm here baby," I say in an equally quiet voice. She looks up to me and then pushes herself up.

"Bathroom," she says. "Be right back." I watch her get out of the bed and pad to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returns yawning.

"Sit up," she tells me and I comply. To my surprise Katniss straddles me and lies on my chest. My hands go to her lower back and I begin run my hands under her shirt and up her spine. I hear low moans as I touch her and her hands snake up and into my hair. I feel her body relax against mine and she turns her head balancing it on her chin and looking straight up at me.

"I want you inside of me too." The small amount of light that comes into the room reflects off of her face and I can make out how dark her eyes look. I lean down and capture her lips slowly sucking on her bottom one. Katniss begins to grind herself into me and I know she feels me grow under her lap.

"Katniss," I moan as she targets my groin and she moves up and down my shaft. I can feel the heat from her on me and my hands go to her waist steadying it.

"Katniss you're going to kill me," I chuckle.

"I'm sorry," she replies shyly. "I don't know how much longer I can wait. This Delly business is really dampening the mood."

"It is but I don't think it started just now." I lean down capturing her mouth again.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks as she runs a hand through my curls.

"I mean I think I wanted you all along but just didn't realize it. I think after we stopped dating in high school, I kept on considering you as my girlfriend. You were my best friend but I guess I saw you as more. We didn't kiss or do anything else, but I think we were kind of dating without actually dating. Unfortunately that didn't stop when Delly came into the picture." I see Katniss cock her head as she looks at me.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way. I was respectful when you started dating Delly. I just always thought you were friendly and we did kiss by the way.

"

"Not like this," and I demonstrate on her.

"No," she responds breathlessly. "But I kissed your face all the time."

"Delly hated that," I confess. "She thought it was creepy since I considered you like a sister, but I just told her it was because my mother was Italian and she raised me to be affectionate like that."

"Was that really the reason?" Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. I think I just wanted your lips on me." I laugh softly and Katniss does as well.

"We were so bad. I think we may have created the Delly monster."

"Possibly and I think we're letting her win."

"How?" I question.

"Because we won't do what we really want to do with one another."

"And that is?" I tease.

"Fuck each other's brains out. Or as you put it gently, make love."

I try to hold in my laugh but a chuckle escapes. "I do want to make love to you our first time together," I tell her cupping her cheek.

"I know, but I don't know if I want it gentle. You've been turning me on for a long while now. Don't think I didn't notice you up against me when we stayed in bed all last week."

I blush a little and hold my hands up in mock surrender. "You caught me."

"It's okay. I think I kept readjusting myself against you a few mornings so you would wiggle your hips into me. I had to cover my mouth to hide the moans that escaped."

"You're such a naughty girl Katniss," I say playfully as I nip at her earlobe and neck.

"Am I?" She says with a pout. "Maybe you should punish me Mr. Mellark." Something turns me on when she calls me that and I'm not sure why. Without even realizing it I flip Katniss over and hover over her.

"I think I can think of one punishment for you," and I press my hand against her warmth through her sleep shorts. I begin to gently stroke her and I see her trying to push them down

"No Katniss, it's not time for that." She groans but I silence her with a deeper stroke.

"God Peeta, I think you're going to kill me first." Katniss moans as I rub her and I feel myself stiffen even more and I lean down to kiss her while I continue.

"I love you," I whisper and I continue to kiss her slow and deliberate like it was our first time again. I'm stimulating her mouth and down her shorts and all she can do is moan into my mouth. I hope she's not too loud because my family is all around us. As I continue on she places her hand on mine to encourage my movements to increase and when I do, I feel her stiffen and grab for me. I bring her to orgasm and I feel her body begin to relax slowly against the bed.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I whisper against her lips.

"What is?" Katniss asks as she catches her breath.

"You falling apart like that. I've never witnessed that."

"Oh," she smiles. "That's right; you've seen me cry, when I'm sick, and even when I vomited on my 21st birthday, but never have you seen me come."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to pay close attention every time I bring you there." Katniss continues to smile at me but then she pulls me down next to her.

"Now I want to see you come undone," Katniss remarks darkly as she gets on top of me, placing her hand over my arousal and gently stroking me up and down.

"God," is all I can say as the friction from her hand reaches the top of me. The emotions of being touched like this by her is overwhelming. To love someone so much and to be vulnerable to them like this is an amazing feeling.

Katniss continues rubbing me and her mouth connects to me swallowing my moans.

"You feel so good," she moans against the sensitive skin on my neck. "I want you in my mouth Peeta," she states finally, and with that I stiffen and release inside my shorts.

"Katniss you are so bad," I tell her pulling her close to me again.

"It's the truth though. It's something I thought about a lot."

"It won't be a thought for long I promise. Just a little while longer. I think after my dad's friend gets back to him, we'll be able to get on with our lives."

"I hope so. I don't like feeling like someone is controlling our every move."

"I hate that," I agree with her. I kiss her forehead and then crawl out of the bed and head to the bathroom. When I return I see her lying on her side.

"Come here Katniss," and I pull her onto my lap. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Can we make this official?"

"How so," she answers, running her hand over my chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" And I give her a cheesy grin.

"Of course Peeta," and she leans in to peck my lips.

"For a minute there I thought you would say no," I laugh.

"Well if you'd ask me before you gave me that orgasm back there maybe I would have," she laughs and I poke at her.

"Really? So you needed to test out my skills first?"

"Of course. I need to know I'll be getting pleasure out of this deal."

I pull her closer to me and kiss her deeply. "That's one thing you won't have to worry about. You always come first Katniss. Always have and always will."

After our middle of the night excursion, we fall asleep soundly. My alarm goes off around 6am and at this point I would do anything to be able to stay home with Katniss, but my day off is not until the weekend. I slip out of bed and start my morning ritual and the noise from breakfast being made rings out throughout the upstairs of my parent's house.

When I return to my room after my shower Katniss is awake and putting her clothes together to go in next. She walks by and pecks me on the lips and continues on her way. Less than a half hour later we're downstairs having breakfast with my family. My dad receives a phone call during and walks into the other room and talks in a hushed voice. I'm guessing it's his friend getting back to him about the favor.

"Peeta, can you come here for a second," my dad calls to me from the other room a few minutes later. I get up slowly looking over at Katniss, who has stopped eating, and walk over to my dad.

"What's up?" I ask with my hands in my pocket.

"That was a friend of mine getting back to me about yesterday. Apparently there is a camera outside of your house on a light pole. It was installed by the Neighborhood Watch a few years ago when a couple down the block was robbed. He was able to get the footage of the person who vandalized your house and it seems like the same person threw the brick. He'll have it to me by noon. My question is how do you want to proceed with this information?"

I stand there looking at my dad and for once I'm speechless. I've been dealing with Delly issues for nearly two months now and I been mulling around in my head how I would react once it was all finally over. I thought after we had our first meeting in the bakery she would leave me alone but then came the cruise. She confronted me on how she felt about Katniss and between my anxiety attack and reconnecting with her, I just thought Delly finally got the hint to leave me alone.

Somehow her seeing Katniss and I on the beach only fueled her fire even further and it's led to her getting someone to vandalize my house. I think I need to speak with her one last time to see if I can shake some sense into her. As mad as I am at Delly I don't want to take legal action against her. I loved her and shared a home with her for most of the five years we were together. There has to be a better way to end this besides whatever my dad has in mind with the video footage. I decide in my head what I'm going to do and I begin to speak.

"Dad," I start, "I think I need to talk to Delly one last time before we go any further. I think I owe her that."

My dad furrows his eyebrows and says, "Are you sure son?"

"I am. I think I realized some things about her last night and I want to try to talk it out first."

"Okay," he sighs. "I'm trusting your judgment son. Just let me know."

Before I head to work I have a conversation with Katniss telling her what my dad found out and what I wanted to do about it. Of course she is upset that once again I'll be talking to Delly, but she understood what I meant by owing Delly a chance to explain herself. She's guilty of cheating on me but apparently I have been having an emotional affair with Katniss all these years. I even admitted to myself that I put her first before anyone and it hurt my relationship with Delly. She should have said something to me, but I also should have had boundaries.

When I get to work that morning I send Delly a simple text.

_We need to talk._

The work day goes by as usual and when I take my lunch break I see Delly's response.

_Delly: Okay. Your parent's bakery?_

_Peeta: Yea. 4:30 on Friday?_

_Delly: Okay._

Later that night I tell Katniss about my upcoming meeting with Delly on Friday and of course she's upset about it. I have to convince her to let me go on my own to meet with her. This needs to be between Delly and I and if Katniss is there, it will only make matters worse.

On Friday, I leave my job and head to the bakery; I called Rye earlier to tell him to let Delly into the bakery office if she gets there before I do. When I arrive he tells me she's inside already and I try to prepare myself mentally for what I'm about to get myself into. I walk in and Delly is sitting facing away the door and I can't see her face but I hear that she is quietly crying. I walk around and sit down and I see that her face is red and tear streaked.

"Hey," I say.

"Peeta," she barely gets out as she turns toward me. "I'm so sorry."

I look at her and I don't really know what to say. I'm not even sure I can trust what she is saying right now.

"I should apologize," I offer instead, and I see shock in her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" She cocks her head.

"I'm apologizing because I led you on. I was in love with Katniss our entire relationship and I didn't realize it. I'm finally able to admit that." Delly is quiet for a little while as she digests what I've just told her.

"I know," she finally admits. "I knew it from the beginning when you first introduced me to her. I knew from how you guys behaved around one another. I chose to go ahead with the relationship so that's my fault. And then I cheated because I was so jealous and I couldn't handle it anymore. I should have just left." Delly looks down at the table and I continue to stare at her.

"I shouldn't have had a relationship with you in the first place. I did this to you." I pause and she looks up at me; her eyes still red.

"Some of it, but I let it spiral out of control. I know you didn't maliciously do anything with Katniss. She was your best friend."

"I think we were both just poor at realizing and expressing our feelings. You tried to talk to me at the beginning but I would brush it off, and of course I wouldn't see anything wrong with Katniss."

"I was manipulative. Something I tried hard not to be but it was how I dealt with Katniss being in your life. I'm really sorry for that." Delly looks at me and I see a sincere look in her eyes. I still don't know if I can trust it though.

"Why are you coming out like this now Delly? You were adamant before that it was all my fault," I question her and she stares off in another direction.

"A few reasons," she begins a few minutes later. "I talked to my cousin about what happened and he was upset at you and it got out of control. He spray painted your house and broke your patio door." I'm visibly upset that she admits one of her cousins did what they did to my house.

"I'll pay for the damages, and what I owe you from when we lived together. After finding out through one of our still mutual friends about it, I got physically ill. I don't want things like that to happen to you. I still love you Peeta." I continue to stare at her and I don't speak. I really don't want to hear her saying she loves me because I want this to be over.

"I also know that when you love someone you want the best for them, and when it comes to you I'm not it." Tears begin to stream down her face as she speaks, and I just stare at her. "Do you still love me?" she chokes out. Her eyes are wide and pleading.

"No," I respond and Delly starts crying harder and I just sit there across from her.

"How do you just fall out of love with someone?" She wipes her face frantically as she questions me.

"The same way you could have sex with someone else so easily."

"It wasn't easy!" She yells. "I hated myself for that, but you just pushed me there. Do you know what happened the day that made me decide to sleep with that guy?"

"I don't care about your sexual exploits Delly. I just…"

She cuts me off and begins, "Katniss came over after work and as usual was with you on couch. You guys were watching something and decided to order out even though I told you I was making dinner. When I got angry about it you brushed it off. Katniss said something to try to end the argument but instead of agreeing with me she starts soothing you and rubbing your arm. You laughed it off and left me in the kitchen fuming. I went to bed early that night and when you climbed into bed you didn't even ask me how I was. I just felt like I didn't exist. I felt neglected and that was the last straw. I was tired of being second in your life when I was supposed to be your future wife! I was supposed to come first!" Delly folds her arms across her chest and tries to suppress the angry tears that are now falling.

"What do you want me to do Delly? I apologized for that already. I didn't do any of those things on purpose. You however did when you cheated. I just want this to be over."

"Of course you do. You want this to be over so you don't have to think about what _you_ did to me. It's okay to discuss my failures in this relationship but when it comes to the great Peeta, nothing negative can be said."

"Delly just stop it!" I scream. "You're being manipulative again and I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not Peeta. I'm not being manipulative. I'm telling you how I feel," she says crying softly now. "You hurt me bad; really, really bad. I wanted you to feel my pain, if even for a second."

"Well I did Delly. I cried and hated everything in the world because of that. I'm just tired now of all it. I want it done. I want it over." I stand up and turn around not facing her balling my fists up trying to calm myself down.

"I'm tired too Peeta." I hear her let out a breath. I continue facing the wall and she stays there in her seat. Time passes and I refuse to turn around to look at her. I can feel her eyes on the back of my head boring into me. My phone buzzes and I ignore it. I know it's Katniss checking on me but she'll just have to wait. I can't take my attention away from this moment until it's over.

"Are we done?" I finally ask after what seems like an hour. I turn around and Delly has her head in her hands. She looks up and with a blank stare replies, "It's done. I won't bother you anymore." With that she gets up and leaves the room. I really hope she's not lying. I can't go through anymore of this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! So a heads up to those who read this story before, I changed some of the plot and explain some other things I didn't before in this chapter. Read the notes at the bottom for further information. Thank you!**

* * *

I'm visibly upset when Peeta tells me he's going to have another meeting with Delly, but he reassures me it's the best approach and all I can do is trust him. When I'm at work all I can think about is receiving a call from him that she did something else stupid just like when he called me the first time. I try not to be distracted but I fail miserably.

That night I go back to Peeta's place, and I try to plead with him to find another way. Friday was still a few days away so he had time to change his mind.

"Katniss I need to do this," he tells me over dinner.

"I just don't trust her Peeta. She had someone throw a brick through your patio door. What else is she capable of?"

"I know, but like I said before I owe her this and then that's it."

When we go to bed that night I try desperately to fall asleep but I can't. I wind up getting out of bed in the middle of the night to make a sandwich and soon after I hear Peeta's footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" he asks in an overly sleepy voice.

"Nope," and I bite into my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Peeta walks over and opens his mouth and I give him a bite.

"No milk?" He says wiping the crumbs off his mouth. I turn around to the fridge and pour a glass that we pass between the two of us.

"Peeta I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm just really nervous about her."

"I know, but it will be alright one way or the other. If I can't get her to reason with me then I'll let my dad use the footage." Peeta places his hand on my hip and watches me finish my sandwich and then drain the glass of milk. I set it in the sink and look back at him.

"Ready?" He asks me lifting his eyebrow.

"Yes." I follow him back to the bedroom where we lay down facing one another and he traces invisible lines in my lower back. I focus on the feeling of his ministrations and eventually I fall asleep.

Friday comes before I even realize and to say the least I'm nervous the entire day. I keep looking at my phone waiting for a text message from Peeta saying he's changed his mind but all I get are the usual ones checking on how my day is. My last message to him before we both leave our prospective jobs is:

_I love you and be safe._

I walk to my car in the hospital parking lot and to my surprise Delly is standing there.

"Hi Katniss," she speaks softly to me. I have to suppress the urge to run towards her and possibly strangle her.

"Hello Delly. What are you doing here?' I try to say in my most even voice.

"I'm sorry for coming to your job like this. I just needed to speak with you before I went to my meeting with Peeta." I stand there with my arms folded and glare at her.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I just wanted to apologize for that text you received; it was from me." We both stand there silently looking at one another. "I'm just having a really hard time getting over Peeta and seeing you two together on the beach in the Bahamas just finalized for me that he's not coming back. I know I fucked up but I shouldn't have dragged you into this. The issue I had was between Peeta and I."

"Okay," I say.

"Can I ask you a question Katniss?" I nod but bits of dread fill me. "Did you know you had feelings for him while him and I were together?"

I stand there quietly not knowing how to answer her. I always loved and protected Peeta but I don't think I consciously wanted to be with him until the cruise.

"Not until I started taking care of him after you guys broke up."

"Alright," she breaths.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nods.

"Why did you cheat on him Delly? Peeta loved you and was going to be your husband. It just made no sense what you did to him."

"I have my reasons, and I'll tell him when the time comes," she tells me looking right at me.

"Okay, I'll give you that." We continue standing there looking at one another and I see her eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

It's quiet for a long while before she speaks. "I have to go now. I don't want to keep Peeta waiting." She gives me a weak smile and turns around quickly to head toward her car. I get in mine and just sit there unable to turn the car on and leave.

It must be nearly an hour later before I can finally turn the car on and head back to Peeta's house. When I arrive there I send him a message telling him I spoke with Delly. He must still be in the meeting with her when I don't see his car in the driveway.

I don't know why I stayed in my car so long before leaving work. Delly's words rolled around in my head about her being sorry for what she did and her questioning me about Peeta. What made her act so humble and confess to what she did to him? I start feeling my own version of anxiety and I decide to put on some tea. I wait in the kitchen staring at the kettle when I hear keys in the door. I whip around and I see Peeta coming in.

"You're home," I say much more excited than I intended to. I lean up to him and pull him into a hug. I notice he has a neutral face on and I begin to worry.

"Are you alright?" I question searching his face. His blue eyes are glistening and I'm assuming at some point he was crying.

"No. We need to talk." I shut off the stove and he leads me to the living room gently holding my hand. I sit down next to him facing him sideways on my knees.

"What happened?" Peeta is quiet and doesn't answer right away. I study his face and it wrinkles up just a bit before his eyes start to water and a tear rolls down his cheek. "What happened?" I ask more fervently.

"I really hurt her," he finally chokes out. Peeta snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him and I wind up straddling him.

"What are you talking about?" I rest my hands on his chest and I keep looking at him. I wipe a few tears away and he steadies my hand.

"I hurt her. I made her like how she is now. We talked and I realized my relationship with you caused her to turn into the manipulative and jealous person she is today. It's all because I didn't realize my feelings for you soon enough and I didn't care enough about her not to drag her into a relationship that was doomed from the beginning." He continues crying and I hold his face on either side.

"No Peeta. No. You didn't do those things on purpose. You didn't mean to hurt her like that. You loved Delly. I know how she used to make you feel because I witnessed it. Delly was the one who took it to the worst level and cheated. If you and I were both oblivious about our feelings and she somehow knew, she should have said something. She should have spoken to you and if that didn't work she should have left, not add another element and then expect you to get over that."

"Maybe Katniss, but it still doesn't excuse our behavior. I put you first Katniss before everyone and it shouldn't have been the case when I was with her. She was supposed to be my wife and I treated her like that." I continue staring at him and watch as tears well up and fall down his cheek.

"You didn't know," I speak softly. " I didn't even know the extinct of your feelings for me. Heck I didn't know my own for you. You weren't malicious; your head and heart just weren't in the same place." I start to run my hands through his hair and he closes his eyes; his tears slowing.

"I need to think about this," he tells me finally.

"What?" I shake my head.

"I need to think about this. I'm having a hard time shaking off what I did to her; what we both did. Not to mention my family."

"Your family?"

"They just accepted you to fill the hole Delly left without question," he replies and I look at him puzzled. "Did they fail her like I did? I feel like none of us even gave that relationship a chance and it's even surprising it took that long for her to even cheat on me. I deserved it," he speaks covering his face again to cry.

"Peeta, no," I respond trying to hold his face again. "No one deserves that happening to them."

"I did it to her," he cries. "Well I may as well. An emotional affair can be just as scarring."

"Peeta," I shake my head.

"Just give me a minute," he asks and I let my arms fall to my sides. "Alone, please," and I'm stunned. He looks up at me at his eyes tell me he's serious so I undo myself from around his waist and walk slowly to the stairs. I look back at him and he's continues to cradle his face in his hands. I feel lost as I walk up to Prim's part of the house.

After sitting on their couch drinking tea with Prim and being unable to explain to her what happened, Peeta sends me a text to come back downstairs. I've left him alone for about an hour and I'm curious to see how he is doing.

"Hey," I greet as I walk closer to where he's sitting on the couch. He smiles up at me and pats the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry," he begins as he pulls me closer into him; both his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's okay," I reply. "I guess this is all confusing to me. I never thought about all of this before."

"Me either. But I should have." We sit there for a few minutes until he finally pulls me into his lap. "I love you Katniss," he whispers. "I don't ever want to do what I did to Delly to another person. I could almost feel the hurt radiating from her as she sat there." Peeta runs his hand under the back of my shirt and I lean down and lay on his shoulder.

"You won't Peeta. You know where your feelings are now." I continue running my hands through the back of his head and him up and down my back. Before we realize it we fall asleep in that position. When I wake up I see the time on the cable box and it's 2:18 in the morning.

"Peeta," I whisper. "Let's get in the bed." I turn off the lights in the kitchen and living room and then follow Peeta into the room. I flick on the light and watch as he undresses hastily before jumping into the bed. I turn around and pick up my sleep clothes and turn to leave to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks.

"Just changing, I'll be right back."

"Don't go. I want to see." I turn around and see a slight smirk on his face. I haven't quite undressed in front of Peeta as of yet since we were waiting until the Delly mess was over. The most we've done was the little bit of over the clothes action a few days.

"In time," I respond with an equally convincing smirk as I walk off to the bathroom. Peeta is still awake when I return a little while later looking thoughtfully over at me as I walk to my side of the bed.

"Hey," he smiles up at me and I lean over to kiss him gently before arranging myself next to him. "I think I want to speak to my family about Delly," he begins. "I want them to know what I discovered earlier about our relationship."

"Are you sure?" I respond cautiously.

"Yes. I don't think they realize what they've done either." I nod my head and move closer to him. With a kiss on my forehead we settle in for bed.

Peeta keeps to his word and calls for a meeting with his family in the next few days. I sit next to him as he brings up the difficult topics surrounding Delly. He admits to behavior with me over the years and asks for feedback from them. Prim is stunned that he would give this so much thought after what Delly did to him, but Gina understands right away. She offers that maybe on some level we never accepted Delly for who she was and that was Peeta's girlfriend and that I held a higher position in the family than just his best friend.

The guys in the family don't really know what to add but they all offer to do whatever is best for him. It's an interesting yet confusing meeting that we have but I know it brings more closure to Peeta who is the most important person in this equation anyway. We love him and we all are willing to do what is necessary to help him heal.

Over the next couple of weeks after the family meeting, I see changes in Peeta. We still have our deep conversations on nights when I know he's been thinking too much about how he feels about Delly and some nights it does end with him crying and apologizing to her ghost over and over again.

Delly stopped by a week after their meeting to give him the check to cover her last expenses including fixing his patio door. Kevin never used the footage of Delly's cousin but we did get a restraining order against him just in case. We also closed the case with the police citing that we settled the matter ourselves.

I've continued to stay with him; never officially leaving after our vacation started nearly three months ago. By Thanksgiving he had officially asked me to move in anyhow but it took me until December to say yes. My mother wasn't too happy for me moving out and she thought we were biting the bullet and going too fast in our relationship, but I assured her I knew what I was doing.

Peeta had to work Christmas so we decided to have our gift exchange when he came home that evening. After making his rounds to his family member's houses, we settled into our living room with one box each for the other. I was never really a Christmas person, but I always celebrated with his family and bought them gifts. Peeta and I agreed a long time ago to only get the other one gift.

We sit cross legged in front of the other as we both hold our gifts

.

"Open mine first," I request pushing the box in his hand closer to his chest.

"Hmm," he says as he peels the paper away. He opens the box and staring at him is the latest and popular war game from PlayStation. "Thank you Katniss," he says pulling me into a hug.

"Okay now you open what I got for you," and he points to the rectangle box in my hand.

I carefully take the wrapping off and then open the box; there's a card inside.

"You didn't have to wrap the card baby, you could have just given it to me," I tell him leaning in to peck his lips.

"I know. Just open it," he laughs. I pull out the card and carefully pull it out its envelope. I open it and it reads:

_Merry Christmas to my Special Someone!_

_I wouldn't want to spend this wonderful holiday with anyone else!_

_I love you Katniss. Merry First Christmas Together!_

"Thank you!" I say and then I notice something else was in the envelope. It's a letter and I open it up to read it.

_Dear Katniss,_

_A little bird told me that you are completely free this weekend so I was wondering if I could take you to my parent's vacation house upstate? I really would like to have some alone time with you away from everything. I really appreciate all you've done for me the past few months and I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me._

_-Peeta_

I know my eyes are misty at this point and I nod my head.

"Yes Peeta I'll come with you," I smile. He removes our gifts from in front of us and pulls me into him. Peeta leans down to kiss me and it quickly deepens.

"There's so much I want to show and do with you up there," he whispers against my lips.

"It's been a long time since we've had time together, just you and me," I add pecking his lips.

"Well there's always time to rekindle old times," he smiles against my lips as he goes in for another deep kiss.

We go to bed soon after our little exchange and I look over at Peeta and I start to imagine what will happen on this trip. Will we take the final step or are we even ready? I've been his best friend for nearly 25 years and I've never thought we'd get to this point, even when we dated in high school. Kissing him was so natural so I just wonder if everything else will be the same way. Peeta starts drawing circles on my lower back and with my last thoughts on him, I drift into sleep.

* * *

**So I addressed the fact that not only did Peeta and Katniss find themselves together so soon after the issue with Delly, but also that his family accepted the change so readily. I wrote a post on Tumblr about this but for those who don't have it I'll write it here. Peeta finally admitted to himself that he indeed did have an emotional affair with Katniss and that he may have been the cause for Delly's behavior. This doesn't excuse Delly for cheating but over time it can be understood that she never felt like she belonged in the family especially when they all seemed to unconsciously want Katniss to be in Delly's place. The relationship that Peeta and Katniss is having is barely three months old, (the story started in September, the cruise in October, November they grow together further and move in, and this chapter ends just after Christmas), so I will be taking out what they originally did on their after Christmas trip I wrote the last time. No fear, it will return but the dates will change in the next chapters and I'm considering adding an additional chapter for his birthday which I wrote for as in January. Thanks again for sticking with me and feel free to leave feedback here or find me on tumblr at lenai17 or anais117-fanfic. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Happy New Year! I know this chapter took a while but I needed to really hash out the details for it. It's completely brand new and never been published. Some of the things that happened in their original trip I wrote last year will reappear in one of the next two chapters. I'm planning the next chapter to be around Peeta's birthday, which I wrote for in January and then an epilogue. Thanks again for sticking by me as I re-post and rewrite this story!**

* * *

We've spent the entire morning at the winter shops they open around Christmas buying homemade scarves and hats and even picked up some dinner from one of the family farms up here. Katniss and I sit in comfortable silence in front of the fireplace over our chicken and vegetables which taste amazing seeing as that the chicken was probably walking around on a farm this morning and the vegetables are organic.

"Do you want more wine?" I ask Katniss as I pull the bottle out of the small vase of ice that's holding it.

"I'm okay," she shakes her head and I tip the bottle over my glass. We've both been sneaking glances ever since we've sat down to eat dinner and I'm wondering what's on her mind. This is the first time in weeks that we've been alone where I think we can let things progress naturally between us.

It was interesting thinking about what could happen up here on this trip after inviting her here for Christmas. I don't really know what I had in mind besides showing her the usual wintery stuff my family and I would come to see. While it was great sharing this tradition with her, it also felt a little odd because this was my usual get away with Delly.

I decide not to think about that and put my glass and plate down on the coffee table and move closer to Katniss. She smiles as I approach her walking on my knees and places her own glass and plate on the coffee table. In one swift movement I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Did you have a good time today?" I whisper against her back.

"I did," I feel her nod her head.

"I'm actually feeling a bit tired. Did you want to catch a nap with me?" I hold her against me in silence as I wait for her to speak.

"Okay," she softly replies and we get up and bring everything to the kitchen. Afterward we walk slowly up to my usual bedroom and close the door. We're already in lounge clothes, having changed and showered once we came in from shopping, and both get into the bed quietly.

"Are you okay?" I wonder aloud as she positions herself on my chest.

"I'm alright," she responds but I start to feel her tremble a bit against me.

"You're shaking."

"You are too," she answers back and then I realize she's right. I've been so focused on her that I didn't notice my own state.

"What's wrong with us?" Katniss smiles up at me. "We haven't done anything besides kiss and cuddle."

"Well what are we thinking about?" I question.

"That last step?" I lean down at capture her lips slowly, tasting the flavor of the wine we just had there.

"Possibly," and we settle across from one another staring into each other's eyes. I begin to stroke her hair and her eyes close intermittently with my touch.

"I love you," she whispers.

We eventually fall asleep and I wound up pulling her closer to me, and she wraps her entire body around me. Her hair settles in my face while she presses her nose to my chest. All I can do is smell the light scent of coconut in her hair and traces of lavender on her skin. I'm intoxicated with her before I even open my eyes again, and when I do I run my hands up and down her back. Katniss stirs and opens those beautiful gray eyes and just stares at me smiling. I could get lost in them and for a moment I do as she inches up closer to my face to plant her lips on me in a sweet kiss.

I relax into her movements and just let things happen. She slips off my shirt first and then I hers. Katniss' skin pebbles under my long strokes on her toned back and stomach.

"I love you," she mouths and she descends on my lips and then my jaw, making her way down to my chest. I pull her back into me and sit up in bed against the headboard and she straddles my lap.

"Slow," I whisper. "I want to go slow so you'll ache for me." I grin and she returns it pressing her body closer to mine. I take this time now to kiss her sweetly and trail my kisses to her cheek, jaw, neck and finally her collar bone. She's moaning lightly as I lavish her sensitive skin and rocks against my lap, leaving my body to respond to hers.

I gently undo her bra and let it fall away on the side of the bed and for the first time as she leans back, I see her bare breasts. Her dusty nipples stand pointed against her olive skin and without warning I crash my face against them to kiss them.

Katniss arches against me and I take her breast into my mouth more fully licking and sucking this sensitive area of her. Her cries are soft as I gently give attention to her flesh and suddenly I feel something. As a reaction to her low moans I feel something, something I can't describe and it distracts me from pleasuring her.

"Peeta," Katniss calls me softly and I'm snapped out of my momentary daze. I look up to her and somehow I've stopped with her breast and she looks at me oddly. "You're crying."

I shake my head, narrowing my eyes and my hand flies to my face.

"What?" I question not exactly knowing what's going on. I'm so confused but then this feeling comes back to me again; a bad feeling, as Katniss moves against my lap and straightens herself against me. What is wrong with me?

"Baby, are you okay? You just stopped and I looked down and you were crying. What are you thinking about?'

"I don't know," I look down to my hand on my left side and I notice I'm shaking again. Katniss takes my head in hands and pulls me up to her eyes.

"Are we ready for this?"

"Are we?" I wonder aloud. "Before at my parent's house we barely could keep our hands to ourselves and now that we're alone I start crying?" And with that I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes again. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I try to go through my head why I would be crying like this and something starts to come up. Something I thought I buried when Delly walked out of my house when she brought over the last check for everything. This moment reminds me of _her_.

"Peeta," she whispers again. "Look at me," and I comply. Katniss' eyes are glistening now as she mirrors my own reflection.

"I'm not," I stutter, "I'm not ready," I finally admit and I feel angry and then overwhelmed. The tears just start to flow at this point and Katniss wraps us up with a blanket and holds me against her.

"Shh," she soothes and I continue crying into her shoulder. Her hands travel up and down my back as she speaks reassuring words to me and it all just keeps coming back. Everything with Delly comes back. How much I loved her, how she used to make me feel, how much I missed making love to her, and even how much I miss her shrill laugh. She was all mine at one point and now it's over. I thought I was over this but it seems I've only just begun.

"I thought she was going to be my last," I choke as I continue to admit things I've never thought I would have to. Katniss nods against me as she runs her hand through my hair and I close my eyes tighter.

"I know, I know," she replies to me softly trying to hide her own tears. "I know."

We sit there wrapped around one another until Katniss asks me if I'm hungry. I'm not really but I know she probably is so I nod anyway. We dress and then head downstairs where I take a seat at the table. There's some food from earlier that she heats up as well as she puts the tea kettle on for what I'm assuming is a large cup for me.

Katniss brings over my tea and then her plate and watches me as I sip from the cup.

"Thank you."

"No problem." After a few minutes of her attempting to eat and me to drink I push my cup away from me and reach for her hand.

"I'm sorry," I begin. "I'm sorry I ruined our moment before."

"No," she shakes her head. "Don't apologize. We should have talked more about it before we just dove into it like that. It's not your fault."

"I feel shitty," I respond reaching for my cup again.

"Well don't. There's still much for us to get through together. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She smiles at me and then runs a soft hand along my arm.

The rest of the weekend continues with us staying in the house and sitting together on the couch and in the enclosed patio in the back of the house. I don't talk much but different things seem to trigger my memories of Delly and once again Katniss has to hold me as I cry through them all. I really had hoped all the time I spent with Katniss previously talking about this and between my talk with my family and Christmas I'd be alright, but there's just so much more to this break up then I had imagined.

Days go by with Katniss and I continuing to bond in this new relationship. Neither one of us attempt to make love again but I do spend many evenings after work just holding her and taking in her intoxicating scent. She's incredibly patient with me and my heart grows every time I look at her after I've cried into her lap or against her. Katniss is helping me again and it seems with every tear I shed over Delly, I feel us grow closer.

New Year's Eve approaches and we're gathered upstate again but with my family as we prepare to ring the New Year in. Katniss is helping to prepare some snacks for everyone while I hold Jason and stand in the enclosed patio watching my Dad and Rye outside preparing the fireworks my dad is going to shoot off at midnight.

"How are things between you two?" Gale asks me as I juggle Jason as he attempts to run a car over me.

"Getting better."

"That's good. I know it's hard and everything is just so messed up, but honestly I'm really glad you two are together now. I cared about Delly a lot but you're my best friend and your feelings come first."

"Thanks," I pat him on the shoulder. It was different speaking to Gale about the emotional aspect of losing Delly as we've never spoken like that before. I've never been hurt like this so it was an entire new territory to approach with him. When I revealed what happened on our Christmas trip with Katniss he understood completely though and was serious when he told me to take my time getting through all of this. I felt the both of us bonded a bit more as well and he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Alright guys it's only fifteen minutes left until the New Year!" I hear my mom behind us speak as she brings appetizers out to the enclosed patio. Prim walks up to me first and takes Jason and then Katniss comes behind her and wraps an arm about my waist.

"Are you ready?" She smiles shyly at me and I nod returning it.

"I'm so ready for this year to end."

All of the couples group up together with the exception of my mom and Alana who are patiently watching their men put the last touches on the small bundle of fireworks on a table in the middle of the backyard.

When the final countdown begins I wrap my arms around Katniss and stare up through the glass ceiling and into the sky.

"10, 9 8," everyone shouts as they count down and even Jason is attempting to join us. I pull Katniss closer and place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"6, 5, 4," my family continues and I take this time to turn to Katniss.

"I love you baby," I whispers and she smiles mid count.

"2, 1," My lips crash into hers before she can speaks and she wraps her arms about my neck.

"Happy New Year baby," she breathes smiling widely at me.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
